<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Miss It (But Sometimes I Forget Where I Am) by used_muse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783374">I Don't Miss It (But Sometimes I Forget Where I Am)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse'>used_muse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Pining, Sundrop | Sundrop Flower (Disney), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_muse/pseuds/used_muse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The line has been crossed. Cass, along with her ephemeral friend, struggles to understand exactly what her new destiny means. Rapunzel, broken by her betrayal, attempts to let go of any feelings for her once best friend. But now, connected by forces they cannot comprehend, the two vessels must confront the damage they’ve done - to Corona, to each other, and to themselves.</p><p>And the sundrop and moonstone burn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BURN A BROKEN EFFIGY OF ME AND YOU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Promise of Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw. for some light gore/body horror</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel didn’t know how she’d ended up outside this room again. It was tucked out of the way enough from her typical routes in the palace that it took real effort to walk by - and she couldn’t have just stumbled past Cass’ old lady-in-waiting quarters for the second time that day on accident. But here she was, the night fast approaching, creaking the heavy door open and hurrying inside.</p><p>For what felt like the hundredth time, she combed through the slightly diminished - though still sizable - collection of weapons Cass had decided to leave behind on their journey to the Dark Kingdom. Maces that had been too unwieldy, a rusty dagger or twelve, the largest of her halberds. </p><p>It was so easy to pretend, safe in her room, that Cass could burst through the door at any second. She would chastise the princess for going through her things, and eventually acquiesce to a sleepover - at which she would almost inevitably wind up having a good time. Rapunzel smiled. She could picture Cass’ face, split into that rarest of grins, hear that most unobtainable of laughs. If she had only known there was a limit on those, she would’ve treasured them even more.</p><p>Rapunzel stepped backwards and laid down on the lumpy mattress, the catch in her throat threatening her with tears. </p><p>
  <em> Not again. We are breathing. We are staying strong. </em>
</p><p>She was so focused on controlling her breath that she nearly fell out of the bed when a familiar voice echoed down the hallway.</p><p>“I just don’t see why we would need to be so hasty; she’s shown no sign of becoming a real threat to Corona.”</p><p>“With all due respect, your highness, you weren’t there in the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p>She cocked her head to the door. Eugene’s tenor was cut with worry, tension buried in every phrase. Her poor father - still recovering from Varian’s memory potion - was trying his best. She got up quietly from the bed and crept towards the door, leaning her ear against the wooden frame.</p><p>“And even if Cass does leave us alone, we have no idea what her taking the moonstone means for the black rocks. Adira said the <em> only </em>way to neutralize the threat was to unite the sundrop and moonstone.”</p><p>“Which you also said could be potentially <em> life-threatening </em>to Rapunzel.”</p><p>A lengthy pause.</p><p>“It’s a risk she was willing to take before. I don’t like it anymore than you do, but it would be a <em> lot </em> better to have that option. Right now, we are letting a <em> deeply </em> misguided woman with a chip on her shoulder run around free range with the most powerful object in the world.”</p><p>“Eugene, as you know, I’m still only wrapping my mind around the situation here in the palace. I can hardly put a face to this Cassandra. But,” she heard her father sigh, “if you think it’s best, I am willing to send out a squadron in search of her.”</p><p>Something in her jumped involuntarily. </p><p>“No!” The door slammed open. Both men turned, startled.</p><p>“Blondie,” Eugene said after a few seconds had passed, “what are you doing down here?”</p><p>Rapunzel flushed. “I… You can’t send soldiers after Cass. If anything is going to make her into a threat, it’s treating her like a criminal. She’ll get scared.“</p><p>Her hands knotted. Frederic stared at her with the frighteningly vacant expression he’d been working so hard to get rid of these past few weeks. It was like he was trying to remember the name of a book he’d read a long time ago.</p><p>Eugene sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Sweetheart, no one wants to frighten Cass, but we can’t just wait to see what she’ll do next. She could be dangerous”</p><p>“But she hasn’t done anything,” Rapunzel’s voice quivered. </p><p>“Treason is still treason.” Her father frowned. “Would you say Cassandra had no ill intent towards you when she stole the moonstone?”</p><p>“I don’t think she wants anything to do with me <em> or </em> Corona. You- you heard her back there, Eugene. She never wants to see me again.”</p><p>The air was thick in the thin hallway, the summer heat having ripped through the castle since the solstice. Eugene’s expression darkened, his forehead glistening. The King furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I’ll have to defer to my daughter. She knew Cassandra best. If she believes the girl isn’t a threat, we have no reason to provoke a response. However,” he raised a hand to Eugene’s sputtered protest, “if we receive any indications that her sights have turned towards the capital, we will proceed with your plan, son.”</p><p>He gave a curt nod to Eugene, who looked as if he was going to press further, but eventually nodded back. With a commanding turn, the King was down the hallway and they were alone.</p><p>The dim candlelight masked his expression. “That’s Cass’ room, right?”</p><p>Rapunzel tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Her head felt heavy.</p><p>“I’ve only been in there… one time. The mind swap incident, remember?”</p><p>He took a step towards her, reaching out his arm. She flinched. His hand dropped. </p><p>“I know you think she’s harmless-” he started.</p><p>“Eugene, please,” her voice hitched, “I- I don’t want to have this conversation right now.”</p><p>An exasperated laugh escaped his lips. “Well, are there any conversations you <em>do</em> want to have right now? Cause as far as I remember, this is the first time we’ve been alone together in a week.”</p><p>He was smiling, a tight grin that didn’t reach his eyes. A cold pit settled in her stomach.</p><p>
  <em> He knows, of course, he knows, you idiot. </em>
</p><p>“I… I’m sorry,” she finally went to him, folding herself into his arms and pressing her face into his shoulder. “It’s been… bad this week.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “…the sundrop?” </p><p>She nodded weakly. He swallowed, a nervous shiver running through him. “Oh blondie, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Though she was loath to admit it, part of the reason for her continuing visits to Cass’ old bedroom was the tug between the sundrop and the moonstone. It was strongest at dusk, something about the transition from day to night heightening the pulling sensation that she’d grown only somewhat accustomed to since leaving Cass in the Dark Kingdom. Ordinarily, it was uncomfortable, but purely physical - like someone had tied a rope around her waist. At its worst, it was agony. </p><p>Being in Cass’ room alleviated some of the pain. She didn’t want Eugene to think too hard about why.</p><p>“Even with all that… you still don’t think finding Cass is a good idea?” He looked so genuinely concerned, for a moment she was able to lose herself in his sweet face. Pretend things were like they had once been when she could kiss him and hold him and not think of someone else the whole time.</p><p>“She doesn’t want to come back. I’m never going to ask her to do anything she doesn’t want to ever again.”</p><p>For a second, she thought she might’ve seen a flicker of fear across his face. But plain exhaustion burned through instead, as he nodded and disappeared down the dark passageway.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going the wrong way.”</p><p>Cass gritted her teeth and kept walking. A delicate melody wafted lazily through the air.</p><p>
  <em> “Cassandra…” </em>
</p><p>A shock of cold air rammed through her. They were deep in the woods - she wasn’t sure exactly where. Losing her maps along with most of her other belongings had proven inconsequential with regards to returning home. The stone was better than a compass; Cass knew where the sundrop was. Where she was.</p><p>
  <b>She</b>
</p><p>A rumble of dark water in her mind. Cass coughed.</p><p>“I’ve got a new plan.” </p><p>The ephemeral child rose out of the earth in front of her, her smile betraying only hints of exasperation. Her head cocked to the side.</p><p>“We’ve been over this, my dear.”</p><p>“I’ll make my way north to Ingvarr,” Cass continued, ignoring her, “I’ll display my newfound power - the strength of the moonstone. They will <em> beg </em>for my help, for my service.”</p><p>The spirit raised an eyebrow at her, a polite smirk creeping across her face. “And then what? You’d pledge yourself in servitude to <em> another </em> royal? <em> Really, </em>Cassandra…”</p><p>Cass stiffened. “No- I would- It would be different. I would become a knight. A- a hero.”</p><p>It sounded stupid as soon as she’d said it out loud. The spirit chittered softly.</p><p>“Your destiny is <em> greater </em> than that,” she crooned, eyes locked on the pulsing blue stone buried in Cassandra’s chest. “And besides, I doubt your <em> service </em>would be much use to anyone right now, considering you’re still struggling to summon a single stone.”</p><p><em> “No thanks to you,” </em>she hissed. The stone sparked. “We’ve been training for weeks and have nothing to show for it.”</p><p>The girl slowed and floated gently by her, the pleasant smile never fading from her face. “That’s because you aren’t really <em> listening </em>, Cassandra.”</p><p>Hot air filled her lungs. Cass narrowed her eyes at the pale blue specter. </p><p>It had been a month alone with her. The rhythm of their day to day had become dangerously familiar. Rise with the sun. Walk for ten or twelve hours. Tire herself to the bone with attempts to move the black rocks. Rest.</p><p>They walked in silence, most often. Stretches of countryside eclipsed in days where it had taken them weeks to travel in that gaudy wagon. </p><p>The girl had been… kind to her. Helpful. And at the very least, she wasn’t lying to her face. Taking advantage of her loyalty, as her friends had done the entire length of their journey together.</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry that happened to you, Cassandra. </em>
</p><p>But now that the choice had been made, and her destiny claimed, the girl offered only increasingly useless advice. Connecting with her emotions, tapping into rage, all failed to reactivate the power she had wielded in the Dark Kingdom. She was just as frail and powerless as she’d been when her arm had burnt like kindling in the great tree. Still nothing, still no one. A servant who tried and failed to rise above her station.</p><p>The memory of the great tree singed her, brought her dangerously close. Clouded with nauseas regret, she slumped down into the dirt. </p><p>“Why am I still so <em> weak?” </em></p><p>“You sought freedom. But you have not achieved it.” The girl was close now, huddling in the dirt beside her, voice drenched in sympathy, “Deep down, you still <em> believe </em> what the world told you about yourself. What <em> she </em> would have you believe.”</p><p>Her aura flared. “I told you not to talk about her,” Cass growled. </p><p>
  <em> Soft skin dappled with freckles. Blonde hair tied into an endless braid. </em>
</p><p>The trees seemed to bend in on them, cutting off the early-morning light. Cassandra groaned and pressed her hands into her temples, begging the memory to stay sequestered in the furthest reaches of her mind. The spirit’s smile widened.</p><p><em> “Rapunzel </em> still pulls on you…”</p><p><em> “Don’t- say her- name.” </em>The command fizzled in her throat.</p><p>
  <em> The injured green eyes, tears silently pouring down her cheeks. What she would give to reach out and touch her cheek again. </em>
</p><p>“You <em> miss </em> her, don’t you?”</p><p>The stone erupted from the earth besides her, ratcheting ten feet into the air and piercing the girl’s fleshless form. Cass scrambled back, gaping at the enormous stone. It sang like the others, a sound she had almost forgotten - it had been so long since she’d brought one to the surface. </p><p>“You must unbury yourself, Cassandra…” the spirit tutted at her, floating back above her head as sunlight broke through the canopy. The bright glow off the rock faded quickly into dull lifelessness. </p><p>Cass’ eyes widened and she strained her hand towards it. Nothing.</p><p>“The princess has taken so much from you. And how do you repay her? Hiding from yourself so well that even you don’t know what you’re capable of…”</p><p>It was like ice cold water penetrating her back. The spirit’s hand rested upon her shoulder. Cass shuddered.</p><p>“It’s time to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had begun after only a few minutes in the air. The balloon was going to be far more efficient than their caravan but that still meant weeks of travel before they would arrive in the capital. Rapunzel was combing through their remaining rations when something like a knife clutched in her chest. A gasp whistled out of her and she was on her knees.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>You’re leaving her.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Eugene already had his arms around her. “Sunshine- What’s wrong?” </em>
</p><p><em> “I- I don’t know, I felt a-“ her voice broke into a yelp as something </em> pulled <em> at that same spot.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Rapunzel!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She shook her head, taking in slight shuddering breaths. The hot pin point just above her breast was growing - quickly. Something writhing, twisting, inside her. She desperately clawed at her blouse, buttons popping off onto the floor as she uncovered bare skin. Unbroken flesh met her eyes, no sign of any injury or burn. She whimpered. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Do not leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes filled with wet, sloppy tears. The invisible blade seared hotter with every extra foot they flew. Cass’ face, masked by blue hair, beamed into Rapunzel’s mind, bright as the sun, hotter than open flame.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m fine- I’m fine- I’m just-“ her mind spun in place, “I think the sundrop wants to stay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tense silence.  </em>
</p><p><em> It </em> pulled <em> at her. Like she was being inverted, every fiber, every bone, every drop of blood sucked back towards the one they’d left behind.  </em></p><p><b>The one </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> left behind.</b></p><p>“She left me,”<em> she whispered faintly. The sundrop bit back at her. </em></p><p>
  <b>Do not leave. </b>
</p><p>
  <em> “We- we have to turn around.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Eugene tried to steady her, looking for her eyes. “Sweetheart… in case you’ve forgotten Corona needs our help right now-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sundrop seared.  </em>
</p><p><em> “We have to go back, now!” The scream poured out of her throat, shaking violently. “I </em> need <em> to be </em> with <em> her.” </em></p><p><em> Eugene fell back, mouth wide. He looked to Lance, who’s face was twisted in fear. Rapunzel wanted to shake them both, stand up and turn this thing around herself. But the </em>pain-</p><p>
  <em> “We- we’ve caught the current,” Lance stuttered, catching his breath, “turning around now won’t be easy.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eugene crawled towards her, cautiously wrapping his arms around her back. “Rapunzel, it’s gonna be okay, I promise… Show me where it hurts-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wriggled in his grip. Everything was too loud, too close, the wind gnashing in her ear, the rough fabric of Eugene’s coat like sandpaper. The pain smothered her in waves, pushing her towards unconsciousness. Bit by bit, any rational thought was cut from her mind, the hum of the sundrop convalescing into one directive.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Do not leave.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> They stayed their course. Rapunzel emptied muffled sobs into Eugene’s chest until sleep finally claimed her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke bleary-eyed, the room hot and stuffy. Rapunzel realized there was a sticky dampness to the sheets - she had sweat the bed. A problem for tomorrow. She had meticulously maintained the cleanliness of Cass’ belongings since she returned and changing the linens was no different. </p><p>The pain in her chest was somewhat subsided now, blissful compared to the reckoning that greeted her every sundown. The night sang at her, and she rolled over in Cass’ bed.</p><p>Did she feel this, every evening? Did she draw on some token, some image of the two of them to calm the agony of loss, the fury directed at her host by the moonstone? Or was it less possessive… Did it allow Cass to get through an evening without desperately combing through her memories of their once strong friendship?</p><p>Or she’d thought it was strong - she didn’t really have many to compare it to. Maybe she had been fooling herself about Cass being her friend. Maybe it was, as her lady-in-waiting had once told her, a one-in-a-million chance, and she had fallen well onto the losing side.</p><p>She dreamt often of that first day traveling home in the balloon - the pain searing it into her brain. She had awoken somewhere over Koto, numb to her very bone, the sundrop finally having given up on an easy return. But it wouldn’t stay quiet long.  And still, she ached for Cass. </p><p>Despite everything, she still thought if somehow she could just talk to her again - without forcing it, without demanding anything - she could convince her friend to return to Corona and peacefully give up the moonstone. There’s no one the princess couldn’t protect from punishment, she could talk her father down from whatever inhumane justice he might imagine. And finally, she could build up the courage to ask her again - would she ever consider…</p><p>Cassandra’s love felt as out of reach as the floating lanterns had, all those years in the tower. At first she’d been tantalized with the desire, from a distance, like a secret dream she could carry around in her heart. Learning that Cass had feelings for her had triggered a sweet introspection, an exploration of touch, sound, and expression. When Rapunzel had realized that she loved her, <em> wanted </em>her, just as she did Eugene - she had been so happy, thinking that everything was going to be fixed. </p><p>But nearly a year had passed since their disastrous conversation, and with her friend so out of reach - the want of <em> her </em> burned even hotter than the sundrop.</p><p>Eugene’s bitter smile flashed across her mind. Rapunzel whimpered and rolled over. How had she messed everything up so badly? She had always known her and Eugene were meant to be married, to spend the rest of their lives by each other’s side. How could that have changed?</p><p>Cassandra had betrayed her. Hurt her, lied to her, and yet if somehow her best friend walked in through the bedroom door right now, Rapunzel knew would rise like the sun, wrap herself up in those strong arms, and kiss her. </p><p>She smiled, her hair coming to life and lightly illuminating the room. There was a memory that made the sundrop happy. Cass’ lips were rough and chapped and perfect. Her kisses were softer than the princess could’ve dreamed, gentle nudges that only hinted at the fire beneath. Falling into the easy bliss of that long-ago afternoon was effortless, and soon she had surrendered to a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The spirit led her for the next ten or twenty miles. Cass knew they were veering slightly off-course, the tug at her chest growing worried with her. The moonstone had taken to whining at any particularly long stops or deviations from their agreed upon route. </p><p>“This is the wrong way.” She half asked, frowning at the dirt path. Something was strangely familiar about it, an irksome question sitting on the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“We are taking a slight diversion,” the girl said smoothly, “a day trip to an old haunt of yours. I think it will prove useful to your development.”</p><p>Cass rolled her eyes and continued plodding along in silence. The spirit was right about one thing; without mastering the moonstone, there would be no destiny for her to claim - and no mercy if she was found by Frederic’s men powerless. She had to learn how to control the black rocks if she wanted her freedom. </p><p><em> Freedom. </em>Before she’d betrayed her party, the plan had burned clear in her mind. Desire to prove her worth, her strength before the eyes of the entire world. The orphan who mastered the moonstone. The servant girl strong enough to wield its power. Who would dare deny her then, who could argue that she was better put to use as a handmaiden?</p><p>Now, it seemed like escape was the only relief she could actually attain. Run away and hide from her mistakes like a coward. Build a new life from the ashes.</p><p>It was only another hour before she saw it. This place <em> was </em> known to her. The small thatched roofs of Darly poked above the hill in a neat spiral - unchanged. </p><p>A deep shudder ran through her. The moonstone began to glow, excited. </p><p>“Why are we here?”</p><p>The girl turned around and floated to her. “You’ve been holding back, Cassandra. Keeping too much hidden away. It’s time you set yourself free.”</p><p>Her mouth hardened into a thin line. “I don’t want to be here.”</p><p><em> “But your friend does.” </em>Her voice taunted with a sing-song melody. It was true. The moonstone was more alive than it had been in weeks, swimming in the memories of the sundrop provided by Cass’ deep subconscious. </p><p>
  <b>She was here.</b>
</p><p>It pricked and sparked frantically, digging around in the nearly year old events that had transpired in this worthless town. Cass grimaced and swallowed down hard.</p><p>“How is this going to help me control the rocks? We’re wasting our time.”</p><p>The girl ignored her. “Being here… it is painful for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>Bile rose inside her throat, along with the unearthed images of <em> her, </em>of her once best friend.</p><p>
  <em> Rapunzel. </em>
</p><p>The name sent a shock wave through her, a rumble that began in her gut and shook Cass to her knees. She gulped and tried to stand but the moonstone was relentless, pulling and prodding at her every mistake, every regret.</p><p>
  <em> …would you ever want to share me with him? </em>
</p><p>“You’ve tried forgetting… it’s proven untenable. Should you want to gain control, you must <em> sever </em> your ties - not hide them.” The girl’s voice echoed like it was nestled in her head beside the moonstone, not whispering through the air as she had grown accustomed to. “Let us try and recall…” </p><p>Cass tried to hold on to her surroundings, but the trees were fuzzy and the ground patchwork. </p><p>“…I- I don’t want-“ she coughed and something came out. Her hazy eyes drifted to the red splotches in front of her. Blood- no - <em> paint </em>dribbling down the sides of her mouth, spreading into ornate circles around her. </p><p>“You are familiar with your <em> anger </em> for Rapunzel. The ways in which she has hurt you. But it is not enough. You must also <em> destroy </em> your <em> lust </em>for her.” </p><p>“I- don’t-“ her voice sounded far away, the drumming from within her ribcage too loud to process anything else. </p><p>
  <em> Her lips, so soft- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Remember!” </em>
</p><p>A large crack, like the snapping of a bone. What had been wedged tightly into her skull burst out with all the force of a cannon and she screamed. It felt and sounded like an earthquake. The rocks leapt out of the dirt, as if they’d been eagerly awaiting the moment they’d finally be called upon. </p><p>The cacophony died after a moment or two. Silence.</p><p>Her breath was labored - taught. A chill grazed the top of her scalp. She looked up. The spirit was gently <em> petting </em>her, kind concern painted onto her face. Embarrassed, Cass shuffled to her feet. </p><p>They were surrounded. A fountain of stone sat cooly shimmering in the summer heat. They were tightly packed together, but a small opening just large enough for her to shimmy through appeared to her right. After escaping her self-constructed prison, she caught sight of her handiwork and gaped.</p><p>An endless line of enormous black rocks tore up the road in front of them, the spiked row carrying on for as far as her eyes could see. The moonstone simmered, pleased. </p><p>“What- what happened?” She asked, breathless.</p><p>The spirit snickered. “You just sent a <em> message, </em>my dear.” She floated forward, examining Cass’ work with pride. “Now, we see how they’ll receive it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel ran out to the courtyard, hands shaking. There were already more than twenty guards standing around it, their helmets gleaming in the midday sun. They struggled to keep their eyes forward, with a few men turning nervously every few seconds to make absolutely sure the enormous stone was done growing. </p><p>The heat was unbearable, she was panting heavily by the time she’d made it to Eugene’s side. He didn’t turn to her, his eyes remaining forward, his mouth wide. </p><p>It had grown around twenty feet in the air, and was at least five feet wide at the base. They had seen many stones this large in their journey to the Dark Kingdom but never this close to Corona, certainly never directly in front of the palace. The sundrop sang happily. Rapunzel wished she could chide it, remind it that it had never been this much trouble <em> before </em>. </p><p>The rumbles had started about an hour ago, what sounded like distant earthquakes growing increasingly near. Rapunzel had been trying to charm diplomats from Quintonia into softening some of their trade stipulations when her teacup had fallen off the table and shattered.</p><p>Her father burst into the courtyard, his furrowed brows leaping up at the sight of it. Her mother followed closely behind, worry tightening into terror at what awaited her. Rapunzel wrenched herself away from the perimeter and towards her parents, the sundrop clicking at her. </p><p>“So, these are the black rocks…” the King murmured in amazement as she approached, “I admit, this was a large hole in my recollection but seeing them now…”</p><p>“Are you both alright?” Rapunzel threw her arms around them. She didn’t know where they’d been when the spike had burst through the earth, but it felt as if it had shaken the whole kingdom.</p><p>Her father nodded wordlessly, still studying the stone. Arianna took her hands, looking more like a frightened child than a queen. “Rapunzel, what does this mean?”</p><p>“It’s a declaration.”</p><p>All three turned. Eugene walked towards them, a grim frown locked on his face. “Sweetheart, you <em> know </em> I didn’t want to be right about this, but it’s a message. Cass is coming to Corona.”</p><p>Ice dropped into her stomach. “Eugene, we <em> don’t </em> know that,” she turned desperately to her father, “we don’t know that.”</p><p>He ignored her. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“With the captain still missing, we don’t have any other options. We have to send out a scouting party to locate Cassandra. If she’s found, we can try to make peace. And send another battalion as backup.”</p><p><em> “No!” </em>Rapunzel attempted to sound more in control than she felt. Her hair soared to life, and the rock responded in term, glowing blue and ringing like a gong. She flattened, embarrassed.</p><p>Eugene stared at her, the hints of fear she had gleaned from his face since the sundrop had burst to life finally morphing into outright horror. “Blondie, whatever is going on between you and Cass- between you and the sundrop; it’s keeping you from really seeing what’s right in front of you.”</p><p>“N- no, I know Cass-“</p><p>“So do I,” he said quietly, “and she’s angry. Very angry. With you, with me, with Corona. Whether that anger is deserved or not doesn’t matter anymore - the fact is: she’s powerful and has a heck of a bone to pick.” He turned back to her parents, masking his own frustration. “I sent word to Adira about a week ago, she should be here soon. Together with my father, they could lead us to Cassandra - <em> no one </em> knows the moonstone better than they do.”</p><p>Her parents exchanged nervous glances. Rapunzel felt hope catch up in her throat. She was their daughter, they trusted her, her judgement- </p><p>Frederic turned back sighing. “I’m sorry, Rapunzel, we must be proactive. Coronans have suffered too much in your absence, in <em> our </em> absence. We cannot allow another threat to slip by without proper preparations.”</p><p>The protests she tried to muster died in her throat. Her father nodded at Eugene, who turned swiftly, marching back to Stan and the rest of the men positioned around the stone. </p><p>Her heart felt like it was about to pop. She looked back and forth between her parents, her mother’s eyes shifting down to her hands and her father’s mask hardening. Neither one returned her gaze. The hope she still held sunk with her mood. </p><p>No longer riding on adrenaline, Rapunzel realized all at once how strongly the sundrop was pulling at her, urging her towards the spike. Normally at midday, things were peaceful between them - it allowing her to carry out her royal responsibilities without any emergency trips to Cass’ old room. But the appearance of this new stone carried an extra charge.</p><p>The pain wilted her to the grass, a clutched sob escaping her lips. </p><p>
  <em> Why would Cass do this?  </em>
</p><p>Could Eugene be right? Maybe she wasn’t interested in leaving her life in Corona behind. She might want more than escape. Revenge even.</p><p><em> No. </em>She gritted her teeth. They were wrong about Cass. She’d made some bad choices, sure - and she wanted more than what she’d been given, that was clear. But she would never hurt her home. </p><p>
  <em> This- this must be some kind of accident.  </em>
</p><p>The image of Cass deftly controlling the rocks as she fled the Dark Kingdom floated across her mind. She shook it away.</p><p>“Rapunzel…”</p><p>Her mother knelt beside her. “Honey, are you alright?”</p><p>The sundrop ached. “I’m fine, mom.”</p><p>“Let’s get you inside, hm? No reason to watch this thing, the guards have it under control.”</p><p>She allowed herself to be led back into through the large palace doors. Straining her neck, she caught a last glimpse of Eugene. His eyes were tired and red.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wake.</b>
</p><p>Rapunzel bolted up in bed. She blinked a few times, her groggy mind stuttering in the dark.</p><p>She was nothing if not a heavy sleeper. If she was conscious after midnight, there was a reason. Rapunzel frowned. She didn’t need to pee, wasn’t thirsty. Thankfully, there’d been no terror filled visions of Cassandra tonight - the sundrop had even let her sleep in her own bed.</p><p>A breeze blew in, the night air cool and soothing on her skin. She turned to the enormous veranda that overlooked the city below to find it wide open. Curious, she shuffled out of the bed, rubbing her eyes, and crossed to it. </p><p>The black rock sat undisturbed, one guard nodding off in a chair beside it. Apparently, Stan had decided twenty men watching an inanimate object was a waste of resources. She put her hand to her chest. The pull was currently a happy hum - inviting, sweet. </p><p>
  <b>Go.</b>
</p><p>She tilted her head. Maybe she <em> should </em> go check it out. The rocks had reacted to her presence in the past, but she hadn’t attempted to commune with them since Cass’ betrayal. Maybe this one held some clue to her plans, or whereabouts! It hadn’t crossed her mind earlier, with all those people around. But now, she could just slip out quietly, get a private look and return. No one would need to know.</p><p>She threw a robe around herself and lit a candle. Already, she felt happy to be <em> doing </em>something. It was like old times, investigating a problem, taking it into her own hands. As soon as she’d gotten some new nugget of information, she would rush to wake up Eugene and Cass, fill them in on what she’d discovered. She stepped out into the hall and started towards the courtyard.</p><p>The sundrop pulsed with excitement, her hair lightening and darkening with every step. It infected her mood and sped her along down the many flights of stairs that led to her bedroom, only slowing to carefully sneak around the late night kitchen staff and the guards at their posts. She found herself smiling, not entirely sure why. Some weight that, unbeknownst to her, had settled on her skin over the past month felt as if it were lifting. Maybe if she could reach the rock, touch it, know it, then everything would be okay.</p><p>
  <b>Hurry.</b>
</p><p>She started to run, no longer caring if anyone in the castle saw her. She burst through the doors to the courtyard and tore down the steps, stopping about twenty feet from the stone. The guard - whose name she <em> knew </em> but at the moment couldn’t recall - was well into his nap now, resting his head against the hilt of his sword. She grinned, and quietly made her way closer. </p><p>For the last month, the pull had only ever been painful - dark agony that she could never share, as no one, other than possibly Cass, could understand. But as she stood, inches away from the reflective darkness, the sundrop sang in harmony with her. For the first time, she and it were completely in agreement -  they wanted nothing more than to touch the stone.</p><p>Giddy, she reached out her hand and pressed her palm into the cool rock. And everything changed at once.</p><p>She didn’t need to see it to know that her hair gleamed like a beacon, the stone answering in turn with its powerful blue light. The hum was so loud, it threatened to force her to her knees, to relinquish her touch, but Rapunzel wouldn’t do that. Not when she was so close to her again.</p><p>The sensation was closest to what she had felt on her first day in Corona. A safe, incomprehensible familiarity smoldered in her chest, her vision swimming as if she were slightly tipsy while the sundrop located its friend. </p><p>Rapunzel soared alongside it, rambling through dense forests hundreds of miles away, sweeping over massive swaths of countryside until her pale face sat right in front of her, eyes wide. Cassandra was there.</p><p><em> R- Rapunzel? </em> </p><p>Her lips didn’t move but her shocked voice echoed in her mind.</p><p>The fearful tone spooked Rapunzel out of her bliss. She fell back, shaking her head clear. Her fingers dropped away and with a snap, the lights and the hum were gone. But even as the intensity of contact faded, the sound of Cass’ breath, the imprint of her features, did not. Rapunzel could still feel her as if she was sitting next to her in the wet grass.</p><p>“Cass?”</p><p>Her surroundings rushed back in. Men were grabbing her, the sleepy guard sounding some kind of alarm. Eugene pushed his way to the front and stared at her, lack of sleep evident in his eyes.</p><p>The sundrop purred.</p><p>
  <b>Home.</b>
</p><p>And then, to her.</p><p>
  <b>Stay.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The moonstone sparked and cried. Cass was wide awake now, the twisted version of sleep she’d grown used to in the past month breaking easily with the sundrop’s call.</p><p>“Rapunzel?” she said, anger rising in her. The princess was near, she could feel it. Even after everything, she <em> still </em> thought she knew what was best for her, that she could force Cass into returning home.</p><p>“I know you’re here!” she shouted, not caring if anyone was around to find her. They had slunk away from Darly quietly, before the small town could notice what she had done to their road. She scanned the clearing she’d settled in, but there were no shadowy princesses hidden behind the trees. Even stranger, it was dark. If the moonstone was <em> this </em> active, surely Rapunzel’s hair would be lit up as well.</p><p>
  <em> Cass? </em>
</p><p>She spun around on her heels, summoning a stone. It cracked the tree she’d been resting under, splintering its trunk, which thundered to the ground. Cass flickered her eyes left and right, confused. The voice had sounded so near, she’d thought Rapunzel was right behind her, ready to snatch the moonstone from her chest. But there was nothing. </p><p>
  <em> Cass, can you hear me? </em>
</p><p>She blinked. “Yes, I can hear you.” She said slowly and evenly. “Where are you? Show yourself!”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>
  <em> Uhm, I’m in my bedroom? I- I don’t think I can… show myself. </em>
</p><p>Cass rolled her eyes. “Very funny. You won’t drag me back to being your lady-in-waiting, Rapunzel. I told you to stay away.”</p><p>
  <em> No- no, Cass. I’m being serious… I- uh, well, I was outside, and then the guards didn’t want me touching the stone so they brought me back to my room, and now I’m not sure if I’m allowed to leave- </em>
</p><p>It was unnerving, like Rapunzel was inches away, whispering into her ear. But she stood completely alone in this clearing, even the spirit having abandoned her as it so often did at night. The moonstone happily shone from her chest, casting the trees in its pale blue light. </p><p>Cass gritted her teeth and interrupted the princess. “Rapunzel! Whatever you’re doing, you need to stop it. Right. Now. I don’t want to talk to you, and I especially don’t want to… do whatever this is!”</p><p>More silence. </p><p>
  <em> Uhm, Cass, that’s kind of the problem. I- I don’t know how to make it stop. </em>
</p><p>Her mind spun. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>The princess’… voice? sounded indignant. <em> Well, you were the one who </em> sent <em> the black rock to my doorstop, I’d figured this was you! </em></p><p>“Sent a black rock? What are you talking about-“ her eyes widened. “That- that went all the way to Corona?”</p><p>Then the strangest thing happened - Cass <em> felt </em> the princess smile. She couldn’t see her face, but something hinged in her chest, and a warmth spread out from the moonstone’s center. </p><p><em> I knew it wasn’t a message. I knew you didn’t mean it. </em> Then a gasp. <em> I have to tell Eugene, I have to talk to him right away- </em></p><p>“No, the first thing you need to do is get <em> out </em>of my head.” Rage was building in her again, supplemented by the memories unearthed in Darly this morning. Her burnt hand twinged underneath the stone skin. Blind, uncaring, selfish - ever invading her life and ruining it and now she doesn’t even get the comfort of her own thoughts being left alone.</p><p>
  <em> But I told you, Cass, I don’t know how. I’m not even near the stone anymore! </em>
</p><p>“Now that a connection has been made, she cannot sever it on her own.”</p><p>The pale girl floated up from the ruined trunk in front of her. The grin on her face was almost cloyingly sweet, pitying. Cass frowned but inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“It’s… impressive, even for them. You are aware, of course, of the sundrop and moonstone’s desire to reunite?” The spirit sighed, looking nearly cross for a minute. “It has always been powerful, but now that they both have human vessels… They’re being craftier than I anticipated. They will not rest until they are brought together. This connection you two have established allows them to communicate with one another, triangulate the other’s location.” </p><p>“So, how do we turn it off?” Cass growled.</p><p>
  <em> Cass? Is someone there with you? </em>
</p><p>She ignored her. The spirit tittered. “It is not meant to be <em> turned off </em>. The moonstone won’t let you. Unless…” the spirit’s large eyes widened further, “unless you were to, say, turn off the vessel.” </p><p>Her blood ran cold. “What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em> Cass? Are you alright? </em>
</p><p>“Hm… you aren’t ready for such a confrontation. But - until you do so, you will stay tied together.” The faintest flicker of a grin appeared on the girl’s face. “Difficult for buried memories, I know…”</p><p>
  <em> Cass! </em>
</p><p>She snapped. “What, Rapunzel?”</p><p>
  <em> I- I missed you. It’s… good to hear your voice. </em>
</p><p>Anger pulsed inside her. </p><p>“Rapunzel, until we fix this, you will leave me alone. You will be silent, I will be silent and we won’t speak to each other unless absolutely necessary. Understand?”</p><p>
  <em> But- </em>
</p><p>“Rapunzel!” she hissed. Her head went quiet, and Cass breathed out a sigh of relief. The moonstone whinged at her, the bright shine fading from the surrounding trees. She glared at the girl.</p><p>“Did you know this would happen?”</p><p>The spirit looked <em> quite </em> offended. “Why Cassandra, of course not. I was simply helping you achieve control… I had no idea the connection was <em> heightened </em> by human vessels.” An eyebrow raised, she continued, “However, there are many ways to play this to your advantage…”</p><p>Suddenly paranoid, Cass put her hand on the moonstone. Could Rapunzel hear her, even now? Could she feel what Cass felt? Or hear the spirit’s voice?</p><p>“I just want her gone. I don’t care how.”</p><p>As the words left her lips, something contracted in her. She <em> felt </em> the princess shrink at her words, which probably rang clearly across the hundreds of miles that separated them. An icy sorrow settled on her.</p><p>“Figure it out,” she mumbled. The spirit stared with a meaty grin and disappeared again into the night. </p><p>Cass settled back onto the ground, the weight of Rapunzel’s melancholy pulling on her. An old pang of protectiveness hit her like a sack of bricks.</p><p>“Rapunzel?” Her voice was hesitant. It was so strange to say her name again.</p><p>Silence. The ice in her chest grew colder.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>She rolled over in the dirt, furious again. Just like the princess to play games with her, to try to use this stupid magic to get one over on-</p><p>
  <em> I miss you. </em>
</p><p>Her voice was soft and sweet. Cass’ nose twitched. Seconds turned to minutes, but she stayed silent until she was sure Rapunzel had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments, especially long rambling ones containing thoughts/speculations, are incredibly appreciated and read 100x.</p><p>This is the final* fic in this series, which has been so fun to write and share. I hope to be able to maintain my weekly posting schedule, but it’s possible there could be a week delay for a chapter or two. Everything should be wrapped up by November.</p><p>*Epilogue not withstanding</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wish and Ripen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes creaked open. Golden light poured in from the enormous window to her right, washing the familiar walls in the haze of dawn. Pascal chirped from his post beside her, the only sound in an otherwise quiet scene. </p><p>Cass frowned, or rather, she tried to frown. Instead she found herself stretching into a yawn and giving the chameleon a few light pats on the head.</p><p>A quiet drowsiness blanketed the alarm bells wildly ringing in her mind.</p><p>
  <em> This is Rapunzel’s room. </em>
</p><p>It was a nice thought<em>. </em>The bed was warm and soft, even more so than she remembered - when she allowed herself to remember. The purple sheets were like endless ruffled waves and the goose-down pillows the size of Fidella. </p><p>It felt good to be here. Back in the palace, back in this room, safer and cleaner than she’d been in a year.</p><p>“Princess?” </p><p>Cass couldn’t stop the “Yes?” that popped out of her lips. </p><p>A servant’s voice floated gently through the air. “<em>Someone’s </em> here to see you…”</p><p>“Send them in,” she responded gracefully. </p><p>That it wasn’t her voice speaking seemed inconsequential, silly to worry about even.</p><p>The door cracked and the room <em> changed</em>. </p><p>Static pops of blue lightning snuck through the open frame. A hunger shot into her gut, a writhing pull, and Cassandra found herself standing. As they entered, the bright, blue light of the moonstone stuck in the visitor’s chest cast the room in a sickly glow. A painful hitch left her breathless and the other Cass smiled. </p><p>She looked pale and thin, the moonstone’s gray skin cutting close across her ribs and sinewy stomach. Her smile was sharp, unfamiliar. </p><p>But despite the fearful vision, Cass felt warmth bloom up inside her as she studied her twin. The sundrop sparked, smiling, laughing, inviting her.</p><p>
  <b>Go to her.</b>
</p><p>And she did. She flew across the room like any delay might erase her from the world. The other Cass opened her arms and the moonstone roared. Golden sparks answered the call and their bodies met like rain meets the desert.  </p><p>Everything was light and everything was dark.</p><p> </p><p>She snapped to attention, banging her head on a low branch. A decidedly less lush morning greeted her. The uncomfortable crunched position in which she’d fallen asleep made the fading glow of her dream feel sadistically far away.</p><p>Only it wasn’t <em> her </em> dream. Cass grimaced, rubbing her head. The moonstone beamed.</p><p>So the two ancient powers had connected more than just their spoken words. Cass had been inside Rapunzel’s dreams - and she had looked like the evil witch from a children’s story. Fantastic. </p><p>Some defiant part of her mind reminded her that Rapunzel hadn’t seemed scared to see her like that. If anything, the princess was completely taken in with her dream double. Cass shook the thought away. The sundrop. The sundrop is doing this. </p><p>A sleepy voice broke through her subconscious. <em> Good morning Pascal. </em> And then. <em> …ow. What happened to my head? </em></p><p>Cass sat straight up. The princess was awake. There must be some small chance that Rapunzel would actually keep her word and leave her alone. Maybe she hadn’t noticed Cass was in the dream with her-</p><p>
  <em> …And good morning Cass? </em>
</p><p>She sighed. The hesitation in Rapunzel’s voice did give her some small pleasure. Yes, she <em> should </em> be afraid.</p><p>“Rapunzel, I thought I told you not to talk to me.”</p><p>
  <em> I was just checking! I had to see if it still worked… </em>
</p><p>“Well, it does. How wonderful. Now we can <em> stop checking.” </em></p><p>That quieted the princess. Cass stood and was surprised to find her little patch of woods still vacant. The spirit hadn’t returned. Normally, she was gone at night - off doing who knows what. But if the girl wasn’t back, that meant there was still nothing to be done about their current situation. And Cass doubted Rapunzel would let the silent treatment sit for longer than ten minutes.</p><p>
  <em> Cass? </em>
</p><p>She smiled and shook her head. Rapunzel was so predictable it almost wasn’t fair. She let the silence drip by, hoping her old friend would get the message.</p><p>She gathered her few possessions into the small satchel she’d been traveling with. As soon as the spirit figured out how to cut the tie between them, the plan was to head north. The power she’d displayed yesterday was encouraging - it had to be repeatable without the painful memory trigger point. If she could master that kind of force, the possibilities for her destiny were endless. She could reshape the world, create an entirely new path for herself - free of selfish princesses and uncaring fathers and-</p><p><em> Okay, I know this isn’t the best time for it to happen, but you have to admit, this is </em> amazing <em> . I mean, I just </em> felt <em> you get all excited about something! </em></p><p>Cass’ fantasy cracked in half. “What? No- don’t-“</p><p>
  <em>  I know, I know, I’m sorry. Don’t talk to you. </em>
</p><p>She twitched. Hopefully the princess could feel it all the way back in Corona. </p><p>The sound of someone quietly opening and shutting a door echoed in the clearing, like the trees in front of her somehow contained Rapunzel’s bedroom. Soft murmurs of someone else’s speech started winding through her ear, muffled as if she were eavesdropping through a thick wall. The sensation was unpleasant and Cass wished more than ever that the spirit would return. At least she was quiet.</p><p>
  <em> Yes. Well, we won’t hold court today, with how the palace yard is all torn up so… just the usual dress I think. </em>
</p><p>More muffled whispers in the air - from her new handmaiden, Cass realized with a start. The pit in her stomach turned. Of course, she’d known that the princess would be assigned a new Lady-in-Waiting but seeing it happen… Who’d they get? Faith? Ethel? </p><p><em> Yes, Joanne, that’s fine. Thank you. </em> Cass immediately picked up on the change in tone from the princess, a performative indifference. With a sinking resignation, she realized any emotional change, no matter how small, shone like a beacon on the other end. Rapunzel must have felt the spark of jealousy. Until the connection was broken, she could essentially hide nothing from her. And of <em> course, </em>it’s Joanne.</p><p><em> Alright, I’ll see you in a minute. Thank you again. </em> Then a pause, and Cass felt a hint of Rapunzel’s smug satisfaction poke up from that same unknown spot. <em> She’s dreadful, you know? And she’s the third handmaiden I’ve been through. </em></p><p>“Well, you do have a habit of chewing us up and spitting us out,” Cass snapped. </p><p>Gaudy pleasure hit her as she felt the princess retreating. </p><p>
  <em> I- I’m sorry, Cass, I didn’t mean to- </em>
</p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t. You never <em> meant </em> to do any of the things you did to me, right? Just my bad luck and your good fortune - every miserable day for my entire life.” She could feel Rapunzel shrinking with every word. Cass reveled in it. “I’ll tell you one more time, <em> your highness. </em>Leave me alone. I don’t have to spend my mornings getting you ready ever again.”</p><p>“Releasing our emotions, are we?”</p><p>Cass whipped around. The spirit floated towards her, a saccharin smile plastered across her face. “It seems our unburying did its job yesterday. I’m glad to see you’re being honest.”</p><p>“What did you find?” Cass asked, trying to mask the desperation in her voice. She hated being reliant on this… child, but with no allies left, she was grateful for any knowledge of how the moonstone actually worked.</p><p>The spirit sighed. “Little. The effects of the sundrop being housed inside a human vessel have barely been studied, and the moonstone has never been wielded by a mortal before you. This… channel you have opened between yourself and Rapunzel is unprecedented.”</p><p>Despair bit at her. “So, what? I’m just gonna have to listen to her prattle on and on about inane palace procedures every day for the rest of my life.” She felt Rapunzel darken.</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” the spirit said, relaxing down to eye level. “Luckily, the one guaranteed solution to this problem will solve another for you.” She scanned Cass, seemingly sizing her up. “You won’t like it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The moonstone’s power has been split. Half remains with you, but half was given to the sundrop when Rapunzel first encountered the rocks, to guarantee her safe travel to the Dark Kingdom. As long as the princess remains its vessel, you will stay connected. And unable to access the moonstone’s full strength.”</p><p>Cass felt herself slipping. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Rapunzel’s voice called out. <em> Cass? Are you okay? Who are you talking to? </em></p><p>A slight grin crossed the girl’s face. “Your plan <em> has </em> changed. You must go to Corona, and cut the sundrop from Rapunzel.”</p><p><em> “Cut </em> the sundrop-“</p><p>“Quiet, dear…” the spirit crowed, “she listens.”</p><p>Cass swallowed. “What would… that process do to the host?”</p><p>A gleam of something dark and malevolent shone from the girl’s pale blue face. Cass felt like she was going to be sick.</p><p>“No. No, no, no.” the words fell from her mouth like tears. “I can’t- I would never do that. Find another way.”</p><p><em> Cass? </em>Rapunzel’s voice was thick with worry.</p><p>The trees threatened to bend in on her again, the twisted smile growing on the spirit’s face. “There is no other way.”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Darkness pooled around her. The early morning sun was gone. “I don’t want to see you again until you have a new plan. To get the power, to take the- everything!”</p><p>The smile turned to a sneer, and the girl went into a deep curtsey, the echoes of a cruel laugh cut off as her spectral body rose into the dark and vanished. The trees bent back, and the sun shone through.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Cass? <em> Cass? </em>”</p><p>Her sweaty hands were full of bedsheet, involuntarily clutched up as she nervously rocked back and forth, attempting to make out whoever it was Cass was speaking to. Their connection had gone silent for a few minutes and Rapunzel couldn’t tell if Cass had successfully silenced cut her off or if something had gone terribly wrong. </p><p>The only signal she had was a heavy sensation in her chest, a fearful murmur that had blanketed her when the other voice had joined Cassandra. Her own heart responded in turn with a growing panic - heightened with every empty second. If Cass was afraid, Rapunzel knew something was wrong. </p><p>“If you’re okay, <em> please </em> just let me know. I promise I’ll stop-“</p><p>
  <em> I’m fine. </em>
</p><p>Relief rushed through her. Cass still sounded spooked, but she wasn’t hurt. </p><p>“Cass… who were you talking to?”</p><p>A few moments passed. Rapunzel prayed that she hadn’t pushed her luck too far. </p><p>
  <em> It was Owl. </em>
</p><p>“Oh! That’s uhm- that’s so great he’s still with you.”</p><p>It hadn’t sounded like Owl. Unless Owl had developed a habit of telling Cass horrible, frightening things. It seemed unwise to press her on it, but Rapunzel didn’t want to end the conversation now. </p><p>She knew Cass didn’t want to talk to her. Obviously, she wanted to be left alone, and historically, Rapunzel hadn’t done an amazing job of listening to what she wanted. But hearing her old friend’s voice was just addictive, even with barely concealed anger behind it. </p><p>“Has he been traveling with you? To… wherever you’re going.”</p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p>“That’s- that’s great!” Rapunzel desperately hunted to keep the conversation alive. “And… where are you planning on traveling?”</p><p>
  <em> I’m not coming to Corona if that’s what you mean. </em>
</p><p>“No! Uhm, no, of course not. I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>
  <em> Look, Rapunzel, this is my destiny; I am making a new life, and I don’t want to see you, or Corona, or Eugene ever again- </em>
</p><p><em> Eugene, </em> Rapunzel thought, kicking herself. Cass cut off.</p><p>
  <em> …Rapunzel? What’s wrong? </em>
</p><p>During all the insanity with the rocks and the sundrop, her boyfriend’s plan had completely slipped her mind.</p><p>“Uhm, Cass,” she started weakly, “I might have forgotten to tell you last night but uhm… Eugene- he thinks you sent the rocks as a warning and now, he- uhm, he might be sending out some guards to find you…” her voice trailed off as she felt anger pouring into her through the sundrop.</p><p><em> …what? </em> </p><p>“It’s just a misunderstanding!” she said, attempting to keep the sick feeling in her stomach from spreading to Cass. “He just saw a scary, enormous black rock and assumed. Crazy, I know, but you <em> did </em>technically hit him square in the chest with one the last time we saw you.”</p><p>
  <em> Fantastic. So your boyfriend is leading a bunch of my father’s men to hunt me down like a criminal.  </em>
</p><p>Cass sounded cold and confident but Rapunzel no longer needed to read between the lines. </p><p>“I promise I had nothing to do with it. Eugene-“</p><p><em> Eugene? </em> Rapunzel flinched. <em> You’re the </em> princess. <em> If you </em> ever <em> cared about me like you say you did, get them to call off the search. I’m not coming to Corona, and I don’t want to hurt anyone. Just let me go. </em></p><p>The sundrop whined at her. Rapunzel bit her lip, and looked up at the clock. She was already late for breakfast, which was the last time she’d get to see her father until the evening.</p><p>“Of course, Cass. I’m on it.”</p><p>Silence. She’d gone back to ignoring her. She stood and let Pacasl climb up her arm to her shoulder, trying not to think of what she’d heard on Cass’ end a few minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em> Cut the sundrop- </em>
</p><p>Three little words. Before Cass had been interrupted, by someone or some<em>thing </em>decidedly not Owl. It could’ve simply been instructions on how to stop the sundrop from communicating with the moonstone. But with how Cass had responded, shock and terror creeping through- </p><p>Rapunzel swallowed hard. She knew her friend. Cass was lost and confused but that didn’t make her a bad person. And she believed her when she said all she wanted was to get away from Corona, from the disappointments of her life here - mostly disappointments caused by her, Rapunzel ruefully reminded herself.</p><p>She believed Cass. Now if only she could get her parents to believe her too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She’d never encountered something quite so out of place as Adira in her parents’ gazebo. Her enormous stature, combined with the shock of red covering half her face, made their delicate outdoor furniture seem impossibly trite and stuffy. Facing away from the table, the warrior caught Rapunzel as soon as she rounded the corner. Her face was arranged into its usual deadpan, barely blinking as she informed the rest of the assembled parties that the princess had arrived. </p><p><em> “Adira!” </em>she said, relieved. </p><p>“I wish I could say it was good to see you, sundrop.”</p><p>The real sundrop twinged. She heard Cass’ voice.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, wonderful. Really fantastic.  </em>
</p><p>Rapunzel silently urged her to <em> be quiet. </em>Adira looked her up and down.</p><p>“You look tired. Sleep much last night?”</p><p>Rapunzel batted away the thought of her dream. “Like a baby,” she said with what she hoped was a winning smile. </p><p>Nonplussed, Adira gestured behind her. “Fish skin has filled me in.”</p><p>Eugene was seated next to her parents, looking grim. He didn’t return her nervous glance. Edmund sat beside his son, fiddling with his eggs. Adira continued to study her.</p><p>“Right, about that. I think I might be able to clear some things up-“</p><p>“No need.” Edmund pushed his plate aside. “Now that we understand the threat. The moonstone is a powerful, corrupting influence - no matter what your handmaiden’s intentions were when she stole it, her plan has now been made clear.”</p><p>Rapunzel took a deep breath. “I don’t think we should jump to any conclusions.”</p><p>“We aren’t,” Eugene spoke quietly. He finally turned to face her, but his gray mask didn’t shift. “There’s just no other way to take it. A giant black rock showing up in our courtyard, getting inside your head? If Stan hadn’t gotten there in time, she could’ve seriously hurt you.”</p><p> “Woah, woah- <em> hurt </em>me? I-“</p><p>“I’m inclined to agree with Eugene, darling,” a nervous tick had wormed its way into her father’s voice. “With how you reacted to the stone, we must assume ill intent - for your safety and the safety of the kingdom.”</p><p>“But, it wasn’t like that at all, it was an accident!”</p><p>That drew anxious chittering from her parents.</p><p>“An accident? Are you saying a twenty-foot stone just <em> happened </em>to arrive in our front yard?”</p><p>“No, I’m saying Cass never meant to send it,” she said, defiant. </p><p>“And how could you possibly know that?” Adira asked loudly. A tense silence fell as every pair of eyes turned to her. Rapunzel felt her cheeks flush.</p><p>“I- uhm, well, I-“ </p><p>She internally ran through a list of explanations, each one sounding flimsier than the last. The truth finally won out. As bad as it would seem to Eugene and her parents, it was her only hope of convincing them not to send a <em> battalion </em>to bring Cass home.</p><p>“Well, last night, when I touched the stone… something happened.”</p><p>Eugene’s eyebrows jumped up.<em> “What </em> happened?”</p><p>Rapunzel reluctantly began explaining the events of the past twelve hours; how the sundrop had literally pulled her out of bed and towards the black rock, and the channel that had opened up between the two celestial powers. She took care to make Cass sound as innocent as possible, harping on the accidental nature of the newest addition to the courtyard, and leaving out any ominous words like <em>cut </em>or <em>power. </em>In particular, she avoided mention of the other voice she’d heard murmuring through the moonstone. Finally, she carefully wound her way to the big question.</p><p>“Cass just wants to be left alone - to find her destiny. Can’t we let her be?”</p><p>Her words hung in the air. Rapunzel swept her gaze across four horrified faces and one puzzled frown from Adira. Any hope she had that they would believe Cass was quickly disappearing.</p><p>“You can <em> hear </em> her <em> thoughts </em> in your <em> head?” </em>Eugene’s voice jumped a octave with every hit.</p><p>She put her hands up. “No- well, not exactly! I think it’s only what she says out loud - but I can also feel what <em> she’s </em> feeling so...”</p><p>“Rapunzel...” Frederic rubbed his temples. “This is an incredibly dangerous development - you should’ve come to me at once. We must have the royal medic examine you.”</p><p>She blinked at him, and then laughed, marveling at how tired the sound was. “Dad, I really don’t think they teach this kind of thing in medical school.”</p><p>Her father looked like he was about to press further, but Adira raised her hand to him. </p><p>“If I may, your majesty?”</p><p>He nodded and Adira turned on her. She gulped.</p><p>“Can she hear you now?”</p><p>Ice trickled into her stomach. “Uhm, yes. Well, I think so.”</p><p>Adira nodded to the rest of the table. “Mind your speech,” she muttered, and then turned back to face her. “Sundrop, you must think clearly now,” a sympathetic look crossed her face, and she placed a hand on the princess’ shoulder. “This… <em> pull </em> from the moonstone and your love for your friend are blinding you to the incredible dangers here.”</p><p>A pang of guilt hit her. She shook Adira’s hand away, stepping back. “I don’t- <em> love </em>Cass… I mean, of course I love her, she’s my friend, but I-“ she looked nervously to Eugene. His eyes were glued to his plate.</p><p>Adira sighed, drawing back Rapunzel’s gaze. The empty sheath that had once held the shadow blade now contained an ordinary broadsword - its absence highlighting the palpable lack of what had once been. Something else Cass had taken that wasn’t hers.</p><p>“Regardless of your feelings on short hair, we must retrieve the moonstone. It cannot be allowed to roam the Seven Kingdoms, especially with someone as… difficult as your friend. The results could be disastrous.”</p><p>“Then let me talk to her,” Rapunzel thought about taking Adira’s hand, but remembered her dislike of touch, and settled for an attempt at commanding eye contact. “I’m… getting closer, I think. Sending a bunch of soldiers after her isn’t the way to get the moonstone back -  if she’s really as powerful and dangerous as you say - she’ll deal with them easily. But if we can talk her down, maybe she’d give it up willingly?”</p><p>She chose to ignore the enormous eye roll currently being directed at her from hundreds of miles away. The sundrop burned in her chest as Cassandra sneered.</p><p><em> Sure, and then I’ll come back to Corona and we’ll be </em> best friends <em> again. Whatever </em> you <em> want, your highness. </em></p><p>Edmund was shaking his head. “The moonstone’s influence is too corrupting to ever allow her to willingly give up the stone. It must be removed through force.”</p><p>Rapunzel bit her lip and tried to ignore the growing pain in her chest. “Maybe on its own but… with this connection… I know how it must sound to you all, but it could be a good thing! I can use it to get through to her, I know, I can.”</p><p>Adira examined her for a moment, thinking, before folding her arms and turning away from them. Eugene drummed his fingers on the table in growing desperation, watching them both. After a few minutes, he stood suddenly, rattling the silverware.</p><p>“Sunshine, putting aside the magical connection that sprung up overnight, how do you know Cass isn’t lying to you? She’s done it before, all the way from the House of Yesterday’s Tomorrow to the Dark Kingdom,” he crossed towards her, reaching out to take her hands. “I know your feelings about Cass are… complicated, and that you don’t want to make things worse. But you can’t ignore the possibility that she’s playing you to get more power.”</p><p>Eugene’s good-natured humor, his charming silliness, his <em> belief </em>in her - all the things that she’d fallen in love with nearly three years ago felt so far from the man who stood before her, exhaustion sitting heavy on his face. How had the two most important people in her life changed so much so quickly? She shook her hands free.</p><p>“Because I know Cass. She’s our friend. And she would never attack her home. I thought you knew that too.”</p><p>He blinked at her, eyes slowly widening. Flecks of golden light flickered around her eyes. Her hair had started to glow. She cursed silently. </p><p>“It’s up to the king,” he murmured, his hands gripped into tight fists. </p><p>Frederic coughed into his handkerchief, and rumbled to his feet. Sweat gathered on his forehead as he juggled the three sets of eyes. “While the black rocks are concerning, the princess’ connection to Cassandra could very well prove useful if, uh, <em> properly </em> vetted. We shall call off the search until more has been learned about this… possibility.”</p><p>Relief crashed over her, and she hoped Cass could feel it. “Thank you, dad,” she said, running over and pulling him into a tight hug. He barely returned it but she didn’t care. Now, she had time.</p><p>She turned back to Eugene, but he was already gone, quickly glancing at Adira before quietly climbing down the steps of the gazebo. Rapunzel knew she should run after him, explain all of the complicated things that had happened since she’d opened the channel between her and Cassandra. This was <em> Eugene, </em> the man she loved. He deserved to know the truth.</p><p>Instead, she watched numbly as he disappeared behind a palace wall. </p><p>Adira cleared her throat. “I will remain in Corona for the time being. It has become clear my duty to the moonstone is far from finished.” She thanked Frederic and Arianna, gave Edmund a curt nod, and cocked her head to the princess. </p><p>“Be careful with the channel, sundrop. Things that are tethered have a way of crashing together.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel floated through the rest of her day. Shuffled around by one of Nigel’s assistants, she spoke at length with Quinntonian diplomats, apologizing for any emotional damages caused by Cass’ display. She tried to embody her normal self, irrepressible and warm - the whole reason her father had wanted her to be the one negotiating. But whenever she tried to force a wide smile, her mind darkened with thoughts of Cass, no doubt scoffing mightily at the whole affair.</p><p>She’d been silent ever since the meeting this morning, which was probably a good thing, considering how distracted Rapunzel was with the mere thought of her. She had no idea if Cass’ lack of communication was due to displeasure at how her talk with Adira and the rest had gone; or if she’d simply decided acknowledging the connection was too painful for her.</p><p>For the sundrop, <em> not </em> acknowledging it was the painful part. It chided at her all day, pouting, sulking, and <em> pulling </em> her to Cass’ room every time she drew near. When Rapunzel inevitably forced herself away to her next royal responsibility, the sundrop’s strange melodic voice would ring clear in her mind. </p><p>
  <b>Go to her.</b>
</p><p>“But I can’t,” she would whine, when she was sure no one was around to hear. “She doesn’t want me there.”</p><p>
  <b>Go to her.</b>
</p><p>By dusk’s arrival the sundrop had given up on polite conversation. The burning was so intense, Rapunzel ran from her final task of the day (a meeting with Varian about his progress on repairs from the Separatist invasion) to the palace and up to Cass’ room. Relief washed over her as she sunk into her friend’s bed, rolling over and clutching the handmaiden’s uniform tight to her chest - a soothing technique she’d picked up for when the sundrop was particularly lonely.</p><p>While the intensity of the pull softened, her terror at the coming days began to rear its head. Her father, Adira, Eugene - they expected her to talk Cass into giving up the moonstone. Something that she had no idea was even possible, given everything that had happened between them. And if not… Cass would become an enemy of the state - for real this time. She would have to fight to survive and Rapunzel did not want to imagine what could come from such a battle. </p><p>It was hard to know if the deep melancholy hanging over her was truly hers anymore. Was it the sundrop, or the moonstone affecting her mood? Or did it come from Cass - her fears, doubts, only magnified by the open channel between them.</p><p>A gasping sob pierced the silence of the room. Rapunzel sat straight up. She certainly felt like crying but… that hadn’t been her voice.</p><p>“Cass?”</p><p>No response. She softened her voice to a murmur. “Cass…? Are you there?”</p><p>Enough time passed that she was sure she’d imagined it, but then-</p><p><em> Just </em> stop! <em> I - can’t - go back. </em></p><p>Her voice was an immediate balm, as harried as Cass sounded. The sundrop hummed.</p><p>“Cass? Can you hear me?” She strained forward, not knowing if it made a difference. “Are you okay?”</p><p>
  <em> I’m fine, Rapunzel!  </em>
</p><p>Her tone was dismissive and the princess recoiled. She tried to close her eyes and disregard the pain pouring in through the sundrop. Her pain, Cass’ pain, the ache of the celestial bodies all swirling around her mind.</p><p>Another cry from across the channel. She flinched.</p><p>“Cass, if you need-“</p><p>A frustrated groan cut her off. <em> Rapunzel! How many times do I have to tell you?! Leave me- </em></p><p>“I know, I <em> know! </em> You don’t want me to talk to you, you don’t ever want to see me again!” The words exploded out of her, dripping with rage and regret. “But when I can feel my <em> friend </em> in pain, I can’t just sit here and ignore it. Maybe you think it’s easy for me to hear your voice in my head - and that you’re the <em> only one </em> who’s hurting but you’re <em> not!”  </em></p><p> She was overstepping and she knew it. Making her same old mistakes, <em> forcing </em> Cassandra to let her help, to pry herself open for the princess. </p><p>Nothing from the other side. Tears pooled in her eyes and she gripped the old blue dress tightly, cursing at herself. How could she possibly convince Cass to give up the moonstone; the connection was useless if one side was unwilling to participate. She laid down on the bed and let the sobs shuffle out of her. </p><p>
  <em> I… it’s bad tonight, huh? </em>
</p><p>Rapunzel’s mouth opened slightly. </p><p>“…yeah, it is,” she said, hesitant. </p><p>
  <em> I mean, sunset is always bad - for me. But tonight…  </em>
</p><p>She sat up, wiping her eyes. “Was that the moonstone you were talking to?”</p><p>A grim laugh. <em> Yep. It wants me back in Corona. Badly. </em></p><p>Rapunzel smiled weakly. “It’s… not fun,” and then impulsively added, “I have to come to your room just to get some sleep most nights.”</p><p>She felt shock pop up through the sundrop.</p><p>
  <em> You sleep in my room? </em>
</p><p>“…not all the time,” she said, sheepish, “It’s just to keep the sundrop happy - don’t you do anything like that?”</p><p>
  <em> Uh… no. Most of the time I just- focus on other things. </em>
</p><p>A few minutes of silence passed, but the quiet was gentler now. It was almost as if she were sitting next to Cass, watching the orange sun slowly drop past the horizon line. She’d always felt a kinship with the star, for obvious reasons. There was pride in her connection, her abilities, even with all the struggle it had brought into her life. But watching it now, feeling Cass’ pain, she wondered if the small piece of sun stuck inside of her longed for home.</p><p>
  <em> So, they listened to you this morning? I won’t find Fitzherbert knocking down my door anytime soon? </em>
</p><p>She blinked. “I… Yes, they’re calling off the search. Well, for now anyway. They still really want you to give the moonstone back but - I don’t think they consider you an active threat.”</p><p>
  <em> How gracious of them. </em>
</p><p>The bitter edge came through the sundrop loud and clear, but she could also feel Cass’ guard dropping, ever so slightly. Maybe it was the pain from the moonstone, or just exhaustion from all the anger, but she sounded more like the Cass she knew. Nervous excitement bubbled in her, but she forced herself to tread lightly.</p><p>“Cass? I want to ask you something, and you <em> don’t </em>have to answer if you don’t want to…”</p><p>No response. Rapunzel swallowed, the icy shift in her chest dousing her confidence. </p><p>“I just wanted to ask how your hand was doing?” Her voice quieted with every word.</p><p>An awful silence.</p><p>
  <em> Fine. </em>
</p><p>“B- be- because,” she stammered, “I never really apologized for it, and I knew it was still hurting you, but I was scared and <em> mad </em> because of everything we’d been dealing with back then and-“</p><p>
  <em> Right. </em>
</p><p>“And I’m sorry,” she finally heaved out. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”</p><p>Hurt confusion that wasn’t hers swirled in her stomach. She desperately hoped she hadn’t ruined the moment - despite wanting to give that apology since she’d arrived back in Corona.</p><p>
  <em> I- I don’t get it. Why tell me this now? Why didn’t you say anything before? </em>
</p><p>She bit her lip. “I just thought… I’d better say it now - in case I never got the chance again.”</p><p>She flinched, ready for fiery rage to shoot through the sundrop - but none came. Instead, she heard Cass’ breath slow and the gentle quiet resumed.</p><p>“And now… you can ask me something!”</p><p>
  <em> Oh? And why would I do that? </em>
</p><p>“Isn’t that what you do when you haven’t seen a friend in a while? You ask them questions?” She joked, hoping it didn’t come across as an order.</p><p>
  <em> We’re not friends anymore.  </em>
</p><p>The response was immediate and cutting, both celestial powers hitting their hosts with a pulse of painful heat. Rapunzel yelped.</p><p>
  <em> Ach! Okay, okay! How… is Fitzherbert?  </em>
</p><p>That took her by surprise, to the point where Rapunzel couldn’t immediately conjure an answer. The last thing she thought Cass would be curious about was the state of her boyfriend. A little too much silence elapsed. </p><p>
  <em> What? Trouble in paradise, princess? </em>
</p><p>“S- something like that, I guess,” she mumbled. </p><p>
  <em> Ah.  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve just been… distracted since we got back. Maybe for longer, I don’t know. He’s very- <em> concerned </em>about the sundrop. And… about you.”</p><p>
  <em> Sleeping in my room every night probably doesn’t help with that. </em>
</p><p>“It’s not- <em> every </em>night…” she said weakly. Cass snorted, a real genuine sounding laugh. </p><p>
  <em> So, Eugene’s irrationally jealous again. Why am I not surprised? Just one more reason you should be happy to get rid of me - he’ll calm down once I’m gone for good. </em>
</p><p>“M- maybe,” she swallowed, “maybe you being gone just makes it worse.”</p><p>Rapunzel knew it was beyond foolish to bring the conversation anywhere near her not-so-dormant desires. But talking with Cass felt so good - and the sundrop was the <em> worst </em> enabler, pushing her down the path with a warm encouraging force, planting memories of their kisses all along the way. She felt Cass stiffen. </p><p>
  <em> So, Joanne is your new handmaiden, huh? </em>
</p><p>But Rapunzel couldn’t stop, buoyed by the pull of the sundrop. “Cass,” she whispered, “I don’t think Eugene is being irrational.”</p><p><em> Rapunzel… </em>Cass said, in a weak warning.</p><p>“I think about you every day, you know?” It was so easy to confess, any pain from their connection fading to the back of her mind. “I come to your room whenever I can just to lie in your bed and imagine you here.”</p><p><em> Rapunzel, stop it! </em>Cass sounded desperate.</p><p>“I can’t, I’m sorry-“ Rapunzel rose from the bed in panic. She really couldn’t. As much as she wanted to cut off the stream of incriminating feelings pouring out of her mouth - it was as if the path they were on had turned to slick oil and she was being carried by pure momentum. “I want to feel you in my arms again. I want to taste your lips again, it’s all I can think about. Cass, I- <em> I love you! </em> I’m… still so in love with you. <em> ” </em></p><p>The sundrop erupted into a sea of warm water. Her hair glowed like a beacon. She was so close to Cass now, she could feel every minute shift in her riptide emotional state. </p><p>Rage, then lust. Warmth, then despair. Unwanted love underpinning it all.</p><p>
  <em> Rapunzel, I- I-  </em>
</p><p>The cut was so sudden she barely felt anything. She waited for Cass to finish her sentence. Panic grew as the seconds turned to minutes. </p><p>“Cass?” she whimpered. And then the sundrop cried out, and she knew.</p><p>The place in her heart that had been so full a minute ago was agonizingly empty, no words, no feelings flowing into her mind. Whatever had tied them together when she touched that rock had disappeared. Cass was gone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Cass fell forward out of the vision, hitting the cold dirt face first. Groaning, she crawled onto her knees, and checked her upper lip for blood. Her hand came away dry, despite the shooting pain in her nose. She squinted at her surroundings, the interior of a stable nearby to the town she’d passed around this morning. She stopped short at the pale blue glow of the spirit, floating a few feet before her with a self-satisfied grin.</p><p>The girl curtsied deeply. “You’re welcome,” she said, smug, “it wasn’t easy, but the connection has been severed.”</p><p>“What?” Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.</p><p>“Of course, this doesn’t solve the issue of the moonstone’s power <em> but </em> it does give us time to prepare our journey to Corona-“</p><p>
  <em> “What did you do?” </em>
</p><p>The spirit swiveled close to her, raising an eyebrow. “As per your request. You wanted the channel closed, did you not?”</p><p>The stink of hay and manure was reacquainting itself with her nose. For a minute, when Rapunzel had confessed her love and the connection intensified, Cass had sworn she could smell her bedroom, the stone and iron. She coughed and looked away.</p><p>“O- of course I did. How- did you-”</p><p>She waved a hand. “The moonstone is less… amorous than its partner. More easily persuaded. Although I am not sure it will be permanent…” The girl studied her, eyes narrowed. “Which brings me to our next task. Retrieving the sundrop.”</p><p>Cass’ mind swam. Rapunzel, her voice so full of love. The rock buried in her chest, acutely alone. Uncertainty gripped her as she turned her gaze back onto the floating girl, who’s mouth had pulled into a thin line.</p><p>“But- I-“</p><p>Her muted protests fizzled out. The spirit blinked, a nasty smile growing on her face.</p><p>“Unless you are no longer interested in going to Corona to claim your destiny,” she whispered, disappointment stark in her tone. “Maybe a few hours back with your former master was all it took to break any modicum of free will you possessed.”</p><p>That shook her from the stupefied state. “N- no, I’m just-“</p><p>“Just… what everyone always thought you were,” she hissed, encircling her, “a servant, weak and degenerate. Consumed by your lust and your frail spirit.”</p><p><em> “I’m not weak!” </em>Cassandra roared and attempted to summon a rock. Nothing came - the empty air where it should’ve stood mocked her. The spirit cackled.</p><p>Despair retched up inside her. She fell to her knees and wailed, tears streaming down her face and into the hay on the ground beside her. The ache in her chest was the strongest it had ever been, the moonstone screaming alongside her into the night. </p><p>She had let her guard down. She had given in like she’d always done before. Rapunzel had given her one long overdue apology and she’d acquiesced easily and willingly.</p><p>The icy touch of the girl pierced her back. “You see now why the princess cannot live? Her sundrop weakens your powers, yes - but her sway over you annihilates your spirit. You will always be a servant as long as she lives to control you.”</p><p>Cass didn’t move, her gasping sobs slowly quieting at the ghost’s words. She didn’t want to listen, didn’t want to hear what she knew was coming.</p><p>“There is only one path to freedom. You must kill Rapunzel.”</p><p>The moonstone howled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the connection was cut, presumably Cass’ doing, the need to stay in her room had gone with it. The bed had grown cold, its ability to sooth her loss mutated into mockery. Every object that was once hers cackled at her pain.</p><p>Rapunzel numbly plodded her way up the many flights of stairs which separated them, her own room preferable for the first time since she’d returned to the palace. </p><p>Cass hadn’t seemed upset in the final few moments they’d spent intertwined. Surprised maybe. Overwhelmed. But not mad at her, not like she’d been as they pulled away from Darly all those months ago. It had given her some semblance of hope - a foreign feeling these days.</p><p>She gently shoved her bedroom door open, preparing to give Pascal some much need attention (and herself some distraction) but found her mother sitting on the bed instead. The queen stood as she entered, hands pressed together. </p><p>“Mom? What are you doing here?”</p><p>She looked nervous, glancing beyond Rapunzel into the darkened hallway. “Shut the door, dear.”</p><p>Confused, Rapunzel followed her instruction, turning around to find Arianna at her side. She pressed her head to the door, and after a few seconds had passed, sighed deeply. She took her hand without a word and pulled her back towards the bed. </p><p>“Woah! Mom, what’s going on?” Rapunzel asked, bewildered.</p><p>“They all decided we shouldn’t tell you,” her mother sat beside her, not meeting her gaze. “But I can see how much you care for this… Cassandra. I didn’t think it was right.”</p><p>Ice trickled into her stomach. “Shouldn’t tell me what?”</p><p>She inhaled sharply, her hands fidgeting. Rapunzel stared. Ever since the Saporian invasion, her mother had been <em> different </em>, but she’d never seen her so consumed with worry.</p><p>“They’ve gone after her. Eugene and Adira. They’re leading about twenty men due east. They left this afternoon.”</p><p>Rapunzel froze, blinking at her mother’s ashen expression.</p><p>“But- but that’s not possible. Dad said- <em> Eugene </em> said-“</p><p>“They asked me not to tell you,” she pressed on, her voice shaking, “but- well, you’re the <em> princess </em> and my daughter and no matter what this connection is doing, it’s your right to-“</p><p>“No- <em> no, no, no, no,” </em>  ungodly panic gripped her stomach <em> , </em> “Cassandra will think I- <em> she’ll think I lied- </em>”</p><p>“I know you’re upset, but I’m sure your friend will be-“</p><p>Rapunzel was already gone - out her bedroom door and tearing down the hallway. Her mother called after her, begging her to stay in the castle, to not do anything rash. The stairs flew underneath her feet, the cacophony of betrayal flattening into a single directive; warning Cassandra. She had to know, she had to be ready, <em> she can’t think I lied to her. </em></p><p>Once again, the sundrop and the princess sang in unison. She broke onto the courtyard and started towards the black rock but halted in wonder - the stone was in motion.</p><p>It was like the whole earth was shaking. Powerful rumbles permeated every inch of her body. It sank like a capsized ship, slowly summoned down into the dark soil. She ran to it, grabbing at the disappearing spike, trying to hold it above the ground for as long as she could. But it fell through her fingers like sand, and in less than a minute, she stood in front of empty grass - restoring the courtyard to the crisp, well-maintained condition it had been in the night before.</p><p>She sank down to her knees. Calling out Cassandra’s name, she tried to refocus the connection, to wade through the broken channel. The sundrop raised its voice alongside her, their mournful song mixing and mingling as it echoed through the empty air. Only silence returned their call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final chapter should be posted next weekend - then an epilogue. </p><p>As always, thank you for comments and kudos. They mean the world!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood in the Bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw. for homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky had emptied of color. A gray blanket had been draped over her head for weeks, beginning when her connection had been scuttled by the spirit. Poison dripped into her head;  whispers insisting that cutting the sundrop’s voice from her ear had also forever clouded the real sun from her vision. She wondered if she would ever feel daylight again.</p><p>Cass walked endlessly. The barrier between night and day had lost its meaning, the familiar call of her circadian rhythm suspended by who knows what - the moonstone, the sundrop, her ghostly companion. The path was straight so she walked it - towards Corona. Towards home.</p><p>The moonstone was still mad at her. It bit and tugged while she trudged through crooked bramble, snarling directives to <b>keep moving </b>whenever she thought about stopping for food or water. Why it remained so furious with her when their sights were now firmly turned towards the sundrop and reuniting the celestial powers, she didn’t know. Maybe it could hear the command that turned over and over in her mind - one that dried out her throat and hollowed her heart.</p><p>
  <em> You must kill Rapunzel. </em>
</p><p>Something resembling guilt pooled in the pit of her stomach. She plodded on.</p><p>The spirit had taken to days of absence, their conversation dwindling after Cass had numbly agreed to her plan; March through the unguarded labyrinth, steal into Rapunzel’s room, and then-</p><p>
  <em> Break these earthly chains- </em>
</p><p>She kept the spider webbing doubts to herself; not that it mattered. The spirit had made her bed amidst Cass’ thoughts, she knew that now. If the girl hadn’t asked, perhaps she discounted her inner turmoil as unimportant. </p><p>After all, what else could she do? Return home, give up the moonstone, and be thrown in a prison cell? Run and hide in a cave somewhere for the rest of her life, a powerless freak? She would not let herself be turned into a cautionary tale, or a boogeyman to scare children. </p><p>
  <em> This is insane, I’m not a- </em>
</p><p>She was Cassandra; not a villain, not a monster. But there was only one path remaining in front of her so she had to follow it - trying to warp the facts in her mind to somehow justify what lay at the end. </p><p>Rapunzel’s face burned hot whenever she blinked. In the final few moments they had been connected, Cass could’ve sworn she had actually looked into those green eyes, huddled close in her old bedroom. The memory twists - her beautiful face contorts in alien pain, shock and betrayal at who wields the blade. She spasms in a few final desperate breaths, and goes slack. Fear, pure and haunted, a final performance marred by tragedy.</p><p>She couldn’t- She could never kill Rapunzel.</p><p>And yet she marched on, their final exchange echoing slowly throughout the days of silent travel. </p><p>How could the princess say that she still loved her, after everything? Hadn’t her actions been enough to root out that love, smash it into dust? Hadn’t she done enough to earn being hated?</p><p>She felt the freezing touch of the girl on her shoulder. Grateful for sensation, she leaned into it before turning to face the apparition. Her face was grim.</p><p>“There is a complication.”</p><p>Cass blinked. “With?”</p><p>“The plan. There are soldiers sent from Corona - about a day’s walk from here. They are coming for you.”</p><p>Wind rushed through the empty farmlands around them. </p><p>“Impossible. Rapunzel told me they called off the search.”</p><p>“Then she lied. Are you surprised?”</p><p>Cass’ breath caught in her throat. “No. I heard her- I heard them talking. She wouldn’t- <em> She told me-” </em></p><p>“Perhaps you do not fully understand me.” The spirit’s voice was a delicate thing. <em> “I </em> saw them. <em> I </em>heard them. They are coming to find you; to take the moonstone. Her lover leads them - along with the painted one, who nearly got you killed in the Great Tree.”</p><p>Doubt crept into the corner of her mind. “Eugene and Adira? But- but why would she-“</p><p><em> “Cassandra,” </em> the sound was like a whistle, ”I know it hurts… Rapunzel used your connection to lie to you; to placate you until she could rob you of what is rightfully yours. She knows how much control she wields with her <em> love.” </em></p><p>Cass said nothing, the exhaustion of the weeks of travel grinding at her weary mind. </p><p>
  <em> Rapunzel wouldn’t do that. </em>
</p><p>She wanted so badly to believe it. To believe the love-soaked final words from the princess that still rang in her ears. Every day, she’d chased them from her mind, but they always trotted back - like some miserable, lost pet. She could see Rapunzel, crying on the floor of Cass’ bedroom, just as in love, just as beholden. </p><p>It was pathetic, how much she still loved her. She was pathetic. </p><p>The spirit’s voice shook her from the thought. </p><p>“You are not ready for such a confrontation in your current state. If you do not flee; you will die.”</p><p>Dying. There was the other option. </p><p>“The plan hasn’t changed,” Cass swung the shadow blade off of her back. “We march towards Corona.”</p><p>“You do not have control over the rocks,” the spirit snarled, “you would throw away your destiny for<em> nothing.” </em></p><p>Cass smiled - a hollow ugly thing. Rapunzel had lied to her for the final time. “Let’s just say Eugene brings out the best in me.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The guards shuffled her slowly through the hallways. Rapunzel tried to keep her breath from catching, her heart pounding the inside of her chest. Despite all the planning and work she’d put into the last three weeks, she knew the next day was basically up to the toss of coin. It could already be too late.</p><p>The men who accompanied her were not those she knew from her first year living in the castle. Stan and Pete, the Captain - familiar faces who might’ve brought some comfort in her sequestered state - were nowhere to be found. Instead, it was stony-faced new recruits who stood outside her room at night and walked her to and from royal responsibilities; this meeting with her father being no exception. Four men, two in front, two behind, silently led her towards the throne room.</p><p>Okay, she <em> had </em>tried to escape. A few times, actually. Initially, when only the normal guard postings were enforced, Rapunzel had snuck through the castle easily, making it all the way out to the courtyard before two of these new guards had spotted her and dragged her back to her room. Only after the third attempt - repelling down the enormous tower her bedroom sat atop - had her father realized the lengths to which she would go to warn Cassandra of the coming attack. And thus, her new patrol was born.</p><p>“It’s only until the moonstone has been dealt with,” her father insisted gently, “I understand how it might feel, but I’m afraid you can’t see how affected you are.”</p><p> But Rapunzel knew. She could see exactly how she’d been affected, especially since the connection was unceremoniously dropped three weeks earlier. The pull was still there, but the energy had refocused around a task, a mission. Saving Cassandra. </p><p>The throne room doors slowly parted, and she raised an eyebrow to the guards in front of her. </p><p>“I’d like to speak with my father alone?”</p><p>The tall one on her right shrugged and looked to Frederic, who sighed.</p><p>“Yes, that’s fine. You may wait outside for the princess.”</p><p>With a salute, the room was empty. </p><p>Rapunzel stood staring at him for a few seconds. He was small and hunched in his throne; the toll of a memory wand, Cass’ betrayal, and a traitorous uprising all within weeks of her return. </p><p>“Hi dad,” she said. Her voice came out smaller than intended.</p><p>“Rapunzel,” he smiled. “I’m glad to see you. I trust you heard about the trade resolution we’ve signed with Quintonia?”</p><p>“I hadn’t.”</p><p>“They accepted our terms, full heartedly. All thanks to a certain lost Princess - one who’s learned so much after only two and a half years away from that tower…” </p><p>He opened his arms to her. With a half-smile, she ran and wrapped him up in a big hug. She tried to take every sensation and lock it into her mind. Just in case.</p><p>“You really will be a remarkable Queen one day.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so, dad.”</p><p>Pulling away, she caught worry in his eyes. He knew why she was here.</p><p>“I don’t suppose with me being such a great future queen and all that you might’ve reconsidered the Cass situation?”</p><p>“Rapunzel…”</p><p>“Dad, this is a bad idea and you <em> know </em>it is.”</p><p>“Rapunzel!” Exasperation cut his tone, and she stepped back. “I have… grown tired of this conversation. Even if I had changed my mind, Eugene and the others are three weeks out from Corona proper by now - there would be no way to catch up to them. If your friend is still as morally sound as you say, she’ll be persuaded by Eugene and Adira to return the stone. If she is not… then I’m sure our men will do everything they can to remove it without harming her.”</p><p>She stared at him, his lips pursed, challenging her to re-engage the argument. For the first week, she’d been in this room every day, begging him to recall Eugene and his men. Even now, with her plan in motion, part of her had still hoped he might bend. But whatever trust he’d had in her was gone. She was too affected, too susceptible, <em> too in love, </em>she bit the thought back. </p><p>Their staring contest broke his composure and turned his expression compassionate. </p><p>“Won’t it be good- to have your friend home? If you’re so worried about her, you should be able to see this is the only way to help her.”</p><p>“Not if she doesn’t want to come home,” she said simply. The king sighed in frustration.</p><p>“I see no point in continuing this conversation then. This will all be over soon, darling.”</p><p>“Wait!” she cried as he raised his hand to call the guards back in. “I didn’t just come here to ask to call off the search, I know it’s too late for that.”</p><p>Soft afternoon sunlight streamed through the enormous windows. Rapunzel attempted to steel herself. She was doing this for Cass.</p><p>“There’s something else I wanted to tell you. Something… important.”</p><p>Frederic blinked at her, then nodded. Her breath jumped up in her chest, the enormous throne room closing in on her. She had rehearsed this moment every day for a week - what she wanted to say, how she wanted to say it. Now that it was here, the well-practiced words were swimming in her mind, unwilling to be properly ordered. Finally, her first question popped out from the recesses of her brain.</p><p>“Do you remember… when we talked about that ordinance? The one against men marrying men, and women marrying women?”</p><p>Now her father was truly lost. “Erhm… I don’t think I do. I can recall the order, of course. Ancient and more socially enforced than anything else these days, although it is helpful to keep on the books. As you know, I’m still struggling with specific-“</p><p>“Well, I remember it,” she said, speaking quickly. “I remember it very clearly. You told me that those… <em> people </em> aren’t meant to be in Corona. There are other places in the Seven Kingdoms for <em> behavior </em> like that, right? Out of your hands.”</p><p>He stared at her, saying nothing. She pressed on. “Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“That is what we generally try to enforce, yes… Why?”</p><p>Now she went silent, letting the hurt and fear percolate inside of her. Her mind flashed to that night Cass had spent in her bed, almost two years ago now. She had tenderly wiped away the endless stream of tears pouring down her friend’s face, wondering what could possibly be making her so <em> scared. </em>Now Rapunzel understood. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She stared, unblinking. His eyes widened.</p><p>“You…?”</p><p>She slowly nodded.</p><p>“But… but darling-”</p><p>“I’m in love with Cass,” she said softly. She knew it now, the last panicked confession firmly cementing the reality of her feelings. Despite everything that had gone wrong between them, she loved Cassandra more than she had ever loved before.</p><p>The king stood, and hesitated - hanging in midair before sitting down again, his hand on his temples. The air between them was immobile as stone.</p><p>“Rapunzel, I… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>A dry lump had stuck itself in her throat. “How about an ‘I love you’?”</p><p>“Of- <em> course, </em> I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you - and through eighteen years of separation. Nothing could change that. Nothing.” He removed the crown nestled upon his head, running his fingers through his hair. “I am just… trying to understand.” </p><p>He straightened and looked at her indignantly. “What about Eugene? The man who brought you safely home to me - I- I thought we might be ringing wedding bells soon.”</p><p>Rapunzel cringed. “I… do still love him, in a certain way. And I don’t want to hurt him. But…” she took her father’s hand. “Dad, how could I marry someone who doesn’t trust me, who <em> lied </em>to me?”</p><p>“To <em>protect</em> you,” her father withdrew his hand, voice teeming with suspicion, “As I did. I’m… sorry it came to that, but if you could only see how the sundrop was-“</p><p>His eyes flew open, and he stood suddenly. She scrambled back, ice tricking into her stomach.</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, dad- </em>
</p><p>“The sundrop,” he muttered, “Of course.”</p><p>He refocused on her, his visage now set with confidence. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with all this confusion, my darling. Clearly, the sundrop’s <em>infatuation</em> with the moonstone is more potent than we could have even imagined. But I’m sure that when the problem has been neutralized, these feelings will pass and you will understand why Eugene had to do what he did.”</p><p>“N- <em> no, </em> dad <em> ,” </em> her lower lip trembled as the conversation spiraled away from her. “This didn’t start with the moonstone or with Eugene <em> lying, </em>or any of this. It started with me and Cass. It’s been happening for years and I didn’t even realize it. But now I do.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed, interrogating her face, scanning her hair to try and sniff out the sundrop’s influence. Rapunzel stood tall. There was none to find. </p><p>“Rapunzel… you are the princess- you will be <em> Queen </em>someday.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Her tone turned sharp. A laugh sputtered from her father.</p><p>“Like it or not, my dear, there are things <em> expected </em> of you - roles you must play for the good of our nation. Having a husband, a <em> family, </em> is one of them. If Eugene is no longer to your favor, that is… regrettable, but we will have to find another suitor once this moonstone mess has been dealt with.”</p><p>“I didn’t come here to talk to you about <em> suitors, </em>dad. I am telling you that I love Cass. And,” she hesitated, “and… that she loved me.” </p><p>She knew Cass’ love for her was probably gone forever. Painful memories flitted between the ghost of Cass’ lips on hers; the harshest of words offset against the ease of their bodies pressed together. So much ruin. </p><p>“Cass spent her whole life terrified of anyone knowing who she was<em> . </em>And I… I let her think that was okay. That she should have to hide.” Nauseous regret filled her. All the things she should’ve said. “I’m never going to let that happen again. I love her. I shouldn’t have to hide that.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what you expect me to say, Rapunzel.” Her father’s face was ashen, his voice trembling as he tried to maintain some authority. “Laws are laws. If, when I am gone and you are the leader of this nation, you are still… inclined towards certain abnormal behaviors, that will be your prerogative. But the public will have expectations - and you <em> must </em> learn to carefully thread those expectations through your own… desires.”</p><p>Whether it was the summer heat or the effect of so much revelation, she wasn’t sure, but sweat was dripping down his face. She glanced to the enormous windows beyond him. It was time.</p><p>“I didn’t think I would change your mind all at once, but I wanted to tell you before, just in case.”</p><p>His eyebrows quirked up.</p><p>“I needed you to know that I love her,” she continued, “so you would understand.”</p><p>“Understand what?”</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Why I have to do this.”</p><p>A shock of shattering glass rang through the throne room. Frederic whipped around, searching for the source. Rapunzel was already on her way to the farthest window to her right. Bounding away from her father, she ran up to the now empty window frame, the last pieces of broken glass falling to the ground in front of her.</p><p>Through the late afternoon haze, Varian’s be-goggled head poked out of the basket of the formerly Saporian hot air balloon. It hovered around twenty-feet off the ground, just outside the now-open window. The floating vehicle seemed just as she’d remembered it, but their escape depended on it having some major improvements.</p><p>“Excellent timing, as always,” she smiled at him.</p><p>“She- she’s finally finished!” He sputtered at her, unable to keep the enormous grin from dogging his cheeks. “We just might make it!”</p><p>Rapunzel tossed her hair around the balloon’s tethers and turned back to face her father. He gaped at her from across the room.</p><p>“R- Rapunzel, I <em> order </em> you, as <em> your King-“ </em></p><p>“I’m sorry, dad. I have to save her,” she shouted over the hum of the souped up flying machine, “but if I make it home, this conversation isn’t over!”</p><p>And she threw her weight out of the window, swinging in a lazy semi-circle through the air and landing feet first next to Varian. </p><p>“Alright!” the alchemist laughed, “let’s see what this baby can <em> do!” </em></p><p>The hum grew to a roar and Rapunzel braced herself against the wooden basket. The wind blasted her as they rose higher and higher into the air, and all at once grateful for Varian’s extra pair of goggles, she felt the sundrop blink to life. She was free.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Night was falling. She pictured Eugene’s face - arrogant, smug. She smothered herself in the things he had told Rapunzel about her. His lack of faith that she would restore her friend’s memories after they’d been stolen by Anton. Every suspicious glance. Hatred choked her and Cass stuck out a hand.</p><p>A thin black rock rose out of the earth in front of her; a painfully slow ascent ending in a meager foot of height. She gritted her teeth and thrust out her other hand.</p><p>“They are nearing. You do not have much time.”</p><p>She ignored the girl, continuing to strain at the pitiful stone, holding her breath and heaving forth any energy still trapped inside her. Something lurched as it grew another half inch.</p><p><em> “Cassandra. Do you not fear death? </em>”</p><p>Her voice had changed, the saccharine bells undercut with something deeper. Older.</p><p>“You act like I don’t have a chance,” she said, releasing her arms with a huff. She turned to look at the spirit. Her face was split in a curious smile, eyes bulging. The darker tone lifted.</p><p>“Your chance is <em> coming, </em>dear. But you cannot face a whole host of soldiers alone without command of the moonstone. Flee. Live to fight another day.”</p><p>Cass turned away, resolute. “My entire life, everyone has always underestimated me. My father, my king, Rapunzel - even you. You think I’m some pathetic waste, don’t you? Completely subservient. You probably regret calling my name in the shell house.”</p><p>The evening air was quiet, but Cass’ head was full. Every reprimand, every failure, every rejection sang like a choir. </p><p>“If Rapunzel wants me back in Corona - good. If she still thinks she can play me for my weakness - even better. Let them come for me, let them think I’m nothing.”</p><p>The ground around her shook, the girl’s ghostly smile growing wider and wider. </p><p>Black teeth erupted from the soil, knives cutting the small clearing into ravaged pieces.</p><p>“I’ll give them a message. But they won’t be able to deliver it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The improvements to the Saporian aircraft were more than she could’ve hoped, even knowing how skilled an engineer Varian had become. As they zipped through the air, she recalled the peaceful hour she and Cass had spent as birds - learning how to fly together, studying the wonders of the sky. The rush of the wind at this height was unlike anything else, and it brought a warm feeling to her stomach to remember that afternoon - even as the blinding horror of being trapped as unthinking animals skulked at the end of that memory.</p><p>An ending just as dark stood before her now. She knew the moonstone was still out there, its partner as powerful a compass as ever. They used its impeccable pull to navigate, Rapunzel shouting directions to Varian anytime the wind veered them off course. The sundrop’s melancholy over the past few weeks of separation had begun to melt into a cautious hope perched in her chest. She only prayed it was well founded.</p><p>It seemed impossible that the moonstone could have been taken from Cass without her feeling <em> something. </em>Varian had turned the ship around in record time, and when his note that everything was prepped for their departure had arrived late last night - passed through Ruddiger into her guarded bedroom - familiar optimism sprung up just like it used to. A reason to hope.</p><p>But even somewhat secure in the knowledge that Cass still bore the moonstone, fearful visions invaded her sight. She could’ve been captured, or hurt. Or, Rapunzel swallowed, she could’ve done something from which no amount of royal influence could absolve her.</p><p>A gloved hand pressed against her shoulder. “How’s it going? Are we close?”</p><p>“It’s hard to say but… the sundrop is definitely getting excited.” Her hair came to life every few seconds, popping and sizzling as they flew. “I’d guess another hour?”</p><p>He whistled. “She’s been making <em> good </em> time then. To have gotten all this way from the Dark Kingdom… on foot?”</p><p>“Yeah, I, uh, don’t think she’s been taking much time to sight see,” she half smiled. Despite the gravity of the situation they were flying into, Varian couldn’t help but get excited about every technical detail.</p><p>He’d done so much for her since being absolved. Desperate to make up for all the pain he’d caused, he’d thrown himself into his work, giving more to the Kingdom than he’d ever taken. And when she’d realized that no magic in the world could catch up to Eugene and Adira in time, the young alchemist had been the only one she could turn to.</p><p>“Varian, thank you. I know this was asking a lot, I mean - to disobey the orders of a King who’d only just pardoned you… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>He just smiled at her. “Hey, you’re the one who gave me the second chance. I’ll- I’ll do whatever it takes to prove myself worthy of it.”</p><p>“You already are.” She took his hand, as they stared out at the encroaching night. The moon sat fat and orange in the blue band of evening. Rapunzel continued in a small voice. “I just hope Cass feels the same way about me.”</p><p>He blinked at her. “Uhm, you want her… to forgive <em> you </em>?” His nose was scrunched up against his goggles. “B- but, uh, wasn’t it Cass who-“</p><p>“She… did betray me, yes. And I’m not expecting a big apology anytime soon, but…” her voice softened, and she turned to meet his confused gaze. “I just hope we’re not too late.” </p><p>“We won’t be.”</p><p>They flew on, passing over endless forests and fields. The last time she’d flown over this stretch of land, the sundrop’s pain had been so acute she’d hardly glanced over the side of the basket. It was beautiful, tiny houses dotting the careful expanse of farmland.</p><p>“So… Eugene is leading the guards?”</p><p>His name hit Rapunzel like ice water. She nodded slowly.</p><p>“You… weren’t very specific in your notes - obviously you had to be discreet. But I’m guessing it wasn’t an accident that he left without telling you…”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t.”</p><p>Varian looked nervous, scratching the back of his neck as he worked himself around to the question. “Is- is everything okay?”</p><p>He was fidgeting with his gloves now, a string coming loose and whipping behind them in the wind. She knew he cared a lot about Eugene - looked up to him, respected him. She… didn’t want to take that away.</p><p>“It’s… complicated. Eugene thinks he’s just keeping me safe, I know that much.”</p><p>Silence fell over them. </p><p>“We’ll get them both back,” he finally said, not looking up. “Eugene and Cassie.”</p><p>She smiled, carefully disguising the worry in her eyes. “Of course, we will.” </p><p>Her hair suddenly pulsed to life and stayed that way, blazing a path through the arrival of night. Varian gaped at her, and rushed to the recently installed engine. Rapunzel felt something in her chest twist.</p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>In the end, the moonstone saw them first. It flared to life with some ferocity, flooding her mind with images of the encroaching threat. Eugene, Adira, a score of men who’d known her since she was a child. The spirit was right. Rapunzel had lied to her, manipulated her with false notes of remorse.</p><p>Cass hadn’t attempted to hide, in fact, she staked her claim in a large open field - directly beside the path they had taken to the Dark Kingdom the year before. Enormous oaks lined the perimeter of what had once been farmland, the remnants of a long-forgotten barn sinking into the earth at the northwest corner. All was empty and silent; the plodding footsteps of the enemy’s approach rang clear through the evening air. The moon irradiated the landscape, imposing its harsh dominance on those sent to take what was hers.  </p><p>“Cass.” Eugene spoke first. He sounded relieved - at what she couldn’t tell. Happy to see her still alive possibly, or more likely thankful that this would all soon be over. “Cass, please, let’s just talk.”</p><p>“Fitzherbert,” her lip twitched. He sported a perfectly fit guard’s uniform, emblazoned with the crest she’d spent her whole life dreaming of. All the bitter cravings that ever churned through her stomach returned with blinding precision. She snarled. “I see you’ve been promoted up from consultant. You should watch yourself - you might just end up Captain someday.”</p><p>She kept her eyes trained on Eugene, but noted Adira fanning the other men out along the periphery, encircling her but giving a wide berth. The face-painted warrior hung to her right, hand on her hilt. A grin crept across her face.</p><p>“You brought a lot of men just to <em> talk </em> with me. You could’ve written, you know? Saved all the travel.”</p><p>“Short hair,” Adira finally spoke with quiet urgency. “You must give us the moonstone. Its power is too great to be wielded by any one-.”</p><p>“Hm, so you keep saying<em> ,” </em> she said, mock polite, “but, wouldn’t you know, <em> I </em> seem to be wielding it just fine. So maybe, everyone else was just too <em> weak!”  </em></p><p>The moonstone had begun to hum, brightly illuminating the faces closing in on her. Adira raised an eyebrow to Eugene. He sighed and stepped towards her. “Come on, now, this- this is crazy. Come back to Corona, Cass, Rapunzel will forgive you if you just-“</p><p>“Oh, Rapunzel will forgive <em> me?” </em> At the sound of <em> her </em> name, the earth around them rumbled in tune with the moonstone’s song. Eugene’s eyes widened. “How very <em> generous </em> of her.” </p><p>As the words escaped her lips, a spray of black rocks spiraled out from her feet, the command coming as easy as lifting her arm. She blinked in surprise. The girl, floating above the chaos, smiled and nodded hungrily. </p><p>
  <em> “More.” </em>
</p><p>The rocks raced towards the men surrounding her, forcing them to dive out of the way or be bludgeoned. A cackle rose, un-summoned, to her lips. She dug into the ground and raised her arms. Now, <em> this </em> was fun.</p><p>“Still think I’m not <em> powerful </em>enough?”</p><p>“Cass! Whatever you think this is going to do, it <em> won’t- work!” </em> Eugene had recovered himself and was carefully weaving through the sea of black, his eyes remaining locked on her. “This isn’t you! You don’t want to hurt anyone, and neither do we. Just give us the moonstone and we can-“</p><p>“We can- what? All go back to Corona together? Shove me back in a handmaiden’s dress? You’d like that wouldn’t you, Mr. Prince-Consort… Get your <em> blondie </em> back to how she was before I <em> got to her?” </em></p><p>Eugene froze in place, a sickly quiet falling over the air, underscored only by the hum of black stone. The men around him exchanged nervous glances. Something roared in her chest - an opportunity. Rapunzel had said he was jealous. Maybe that hadn’t been a lie. Maybe for once, Cass had something over on him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” His voice came out in a broken whisper.</p><p>“Oh, so you <em> have </em> noticed poor sunshine isn’t quite the same…” she chittered, the moonstone laughing with her. ”Maybe someone’s feeling a little shoved to the side - it <em> hurts </em> , doesn’t it <em> ? </em>Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it after a while-”</p><p>“Whatever you did to her, I-“ he started but Adira stepped in front.</p><p>“The sundrop doesn’t matter now,” she drew her broadsword, a paltry thing compared to the weapon she had once wielded, now strapped to Cass’ back. Her eyes narrowed on the moonstone. “We will not leave until we have what we came for. No matter what it takes.”</p><p>“Oh, it wasn’t the sundrop, Eugene,” she drawled, ignoring Adira as she lazily swept the shadow blade out from its sheath. The black stone glinted in the moonlight, raising its voice in song alongside the others. “All that did was give Rapunzel the perfect way to confess her love for <em> me.” </em></p><p>He charged at her. Cassandra grinned. She’d been bluffing but it seemed the two lovebirds <em> had </em> fallen apart. All the better for her. Now he wouldn’t hold back. God, it felt good to have something to fight. She’d spent so long out here, alone, <em> powerless </em>.  </p><p>She heaved herself towards Eugene, while a wave of black rocks crashed over the other guards. It created an insulated bubble around her, traveling in and out to keep the fight between her and Fitzherbert. He entered the ring, hardly noticing the cavernous riptide of stone. Something had darkened his face and it lit her up inside like the moonstone itself. Fitzherbert - jealous of <em> her.  </em></p><p>The shadow blade was more blunt object than sharpened blade, meant to be swung like a club, imprecise and heavy. Eugene’s skill with a sword had grown in his years living in Corona, but that didn’t make him a warrior. His short sword snapped in two against her stone skin and she heaved the dull sword into his chest, crumpling him into the dirt. It felt <em> incredible. </em></p><p>Adira advanced on her from her right, dodging the swirling teeth and thrusting out her leg in a low circle to catch her off balance. For a moment, Cass felt herself falling but the rocks leapt up to cradle her back to her feet. Marveling at the power of the stone, she barely noticed the guard who’d crept his way past her protective cove.</p><p>She felt a dull thud and watched bits of broken blade fly out in front of her. She turned and looked in the man’s face, drained of color as he threw down his shattered sword. <em> Miller </em> - his name popped into her head. He would’ve cut her down from behind. She remembered him observing her first lessons with a bow and arrow, offering words of advice as she struggled with release.</p><p>Rage crowded her senses. She <em> released - </em>and the man went flying.</p><p>Coal bars cracked the soil and crushed him into a cage of stone, trapping him against a tree on the perimeter. Barely taking notice of the new ability, Cass slammed around and enclosed the soldiers nearest to her, tightening their cages with the grip of her fist. She was alert, she was wide awake. The moonstone pulled at her, excited.</p><p>
  <b>She is near. </b>
</p><p>Her heightened senses barely took notice. Adira had gotten Eugene to his feet with a stolen blade. They approached her from either side, deftly keeping their balance in the rolling waves of stone. The other guards at the edge of the circle fought to get in, but the sliding spikes were too fast, too merciless. </p><p>Cass spun in place, guarding herself from Eugene’s wild thrusts and Adira’s well placed strikes, her adrenaline spiking with the moonstone’s power. Her mind raced through years of training - how to exploit your enemy to gain the upper hand</p><p>She opened her chest to Adira’s swing and watched the blade shatter. As the warrior recoiled, she spun and caught Eugene in the stomach with a flat black stone.</p><p>He flew back and hit a giant spike with a <em> thud </em>, sinking into the dirt. Spinning on her heels, she surprised Adira with another cage, dragging her twenty feet back. With a sweep of her hand, the rocks rose into a wall around them. Adira, flush against the stone, wriggled against the cragged arms. She gave the red faced warrior a poisonous smile.</p><p>“Is this what a servant looks like to you,” she spat, shuddering, “a <em> lady-in-waiting?” </em></p><p>“Short hair, you are making a huge mistake,” she hissed back.</p><p>“My- name- is- <em> Cassandra </em>.”</p><p>The arms tightened around her body and Adira groaned in pain. Cass shook herself away and turned back to Eugene, crumpled against the black wall.</p><p>She approached him slowly, panting. The spirit floated back into view - eyes bulging, her face nearly split in half with her smile.</p><p>“You have done so well,” she crooned, “proved us all wrong. Finish him. Your destiny awaits.”</p><p>The words of praise ricocheted lifelessly through her mind. She swallowed and raised the blade to Eugene’s throat. He stared up at her, eyes wide with terror.</p><p>“Cass,” he wheezed, “it doesn’t have to end like this.”</p><p>“There is no other way,” she muttered. </p><p>Maybe this <em> was </em>her destiny. Never the hero, never the knight, no. But the moon didn’t live in the light. Why should she? </p><p>She drew back the sword.</p><p>
  <em> Cassandra, NO! </em>
</p><p>She flinched. The shadow blade ached to be brought down against his neck. </p><p>That voice- in her mind- no, it shouldn’t <em> be there- she shouldn’t be here- </em></p><p>
  <em> “CASSANDRA!” </em>
</p><p>A dam burst inside her chest and boiling water poured out. The voice rolled through her, shaking her to the bone. Everything was heat and light, and the moonstone sang.</p><p>
  <b>She’s here.</b>
</p><p>Cass didn’t have to look to feel the princess descend into her obsidian prison. </p><p>Waves of heat slammed into her from behind and her knees buckled. After weeks without the sun, its power completely overwhelmed her, the pale blue light of the moonstone dissipating into its blinding glow. The powerful tenor of the sundrop rang clearer than it ever had before, easily bursting through whatever walls the spirit might have constructed. </p><p>Eugene’s face - which should be locked on her raised sword, begging her for mercy - contorted in sick horror at whatever stood beyond her. </p><p>“B- blondie? What are you<em> doing here-“ </em></p><p>Cass wrenched herself around, blue lightning sparking from the stone in her chest. Rapunzel hovered off the ground, the tips of her bare feet brushing over rubbled stone and soil. Her face masked by the intense glow of her eyes, hiding any expression in the alien light.</p><p>“Cass,” her voice intermingled with the sundrop’s and echoed through the cove, “please let them go.”</p><p>She tried to laugh, but it came out hollow. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>The moonstone screamed. <b>GO TO HER. </b></p><p>Cass strained against the pull with every remaining ounce of willpower. It was so loud, so impossibly loud. Adira heaved against her stone prison, Eugene scrambled away from the shadow blade, slack jawed.</p><p>She spoke in sharp breaths. “Come- to save- your<em> boyfriend? </em>”</p><p>The harsh light radiating from Rapunzel’s eyes stuttered and died, revealing a face torn up with desperate fear. She fell gently to the ground, the hum of the celestial powers quieting as her old friend took back control. Endless loops of blond hair flopped around her, and Rapunzel brushed a strand behind her ears. She gave Cassandra a weak smile.</p><p>“N- no, Cass. I came to save <em> you.” </em></p><p>Silence fell over them. The hum of the pull flattened into something… <em> new. </em> Rapunzel’s mouth fell open and Cass <em> knew </em>she felt the change, the quiet space between them emptying of substance and acting as a vacuum as it bid them towards one another. Cass hesitated, all her rage and loss bubbled by this new sensation.</p><p>The moonstone sighed and <em> leaned </em> her forward, forcing Cass to take a few shaky steps.</p><p>The spirit gathered into existence above Rapunzel, eyes hungrily devouring the train of hair. Her voice wheezed into Cass’ ear and shook her from the stupor.</p><p>
  <em> “Now, Cassandra.” </em>
</p><p>“I- don’t need saving. Not from you,” she managed to get out, “all of this- all of this is <em> your fault!” </em></p><p>Rapunzel cringed, and fell back. Cass felt the weight of the shadow blade, the weight of her task. Kill the princess, take the sundrop, claim her destiny-</p><p>“I know how it looks Cass,” Rapunzel’s voice was so gentle, like they were still two friends at an ill-advised sleepover, whispering painful secrets. “I know you won’t believe me. But I never meant to lie to you. Cass, I- I begged them not to go.”</p><p>“She lies…” the spirit hissed. “She lies as she has always lied to you. Cassandra, this is your chance - <em> take the sundrop.” </em></p><p>But something beyond a pull - pure momentum - kept Cass shuddering towards her. Her grip on the sword loosened and it clattered to the ground beside her. The moonstone’s drone was so easy now, walking felt like breathing. Rapunzel stumbled towards her - so beautiful, so terrifying.</p><p>“How can I believe you,” Cass half-whispered. “You’d say- <em> anything </em> to keep me in my place.”</p><p>The spirit swarmed around her, speaking frantically, but the sound couldn't reach her. Everything faded from her mind, the moonstone easing her surroundings into darkness. As they crossed within a few feet of one another, the sundrop crept into her ear. She could hear its brass voice, intermingling with its partner, laughing as they drew closer and closer.</p><p>Rapunzel shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Cass. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”</p><p>“No- you’re- <em> not-” </em></p><p>She tried to rage, tried to summon a stone, but there was no magic crackling at her fingertips, no energy left to expel. Tears flurried across her cheeks, the writhing in her gut the only thing still binding her to this plane.</p><p>Why was the princess just <em> standing </em> there? Cass was before her - weak and unable to complete the only task that could possibly keep her little rebellion alive. She had <em> failed. </em>All she wanted was for Rapunzel to cut her down.</p><p>“Why- <em> why are you here?” </em>she asked again, terrified of what the answer was - knowing it already in the recesses of her mind. </p><p>Rapunzel let out a shaky laugh, their faces inches apart. “It’s like I told you, Cass,” her green eyes crinkled full of sun, “I’m here to save you.”</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t- want- to be saved.” </em>
</p><p>She faulted only for a second before murmuring. “Then I’m here because I love you.”</p><p>Their lips met before Cass could stop them. Salt and copper burned in her mouth and her chest ignited. Rapunzel cradled the back of her neck as Cass felt her feet lift off into the air. They rose into the darkened sky, tightening their embrace with every passing second, letting their cheeks press into each other. Her skin was soft and warm.</p><p>The moonstone and the sundrop scrambled up and out of their vessels, then even higher into the sky. They danced from brilliant golds and haunted blues into strange spirals of color and light. Their voices found one another, modulating and crashing through semitones until they reached a perfect unison. Cass held onto Rapunzel, all she had left to hold onto. </p><p>
  <b>Home.</b>
</p><p>And everything exploded into light.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rapunzel cradled her body tight against her chest in the cramped basket. Heaps and heaps of brown hair pooled around them like so many dead leaves as the balloon ran from the dawn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Stay with me, Cass.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adira stood by, impassive. Varian stood at the engine, failing to hide his nervous glances to the girl on the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re almost there.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When she finally woke, it was to the spirit’s voice.</p><p>
  <em> “Cassandra…” </em>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped open, and impulse pushed her upright. She clawed the back of her neck, desperately hunting for the hilt of a sword, but fell back as painful spasms overtook her arm.</p><p>Breath heavy, she groaned as the sharp ache shot from her hand to her neck. As the sensation slowly faded, she realized she was in a bed. Her bed. This was her room.</p><p>Carefully this time, she perched herself up against the backboard and gaped at her surroundings. Everything was nigh identical to how she’d left it a year and a half ago. The familiar smell of stone and steel placated her wildly spinning mind and at once, she remembered.</p><p>The moonstone. </p><p>She threw the sheets off of her body and stared. It was gone. Spidering out from the blackened hole where the blue oval had once been set, streaks of black veins drew jagged lines from her heart down the length of her torso. Her skin, no longer covered in the black stone, stretched pale and tight against her thin frame. Bones stuck out against the landscape of her body, her ribs tenting and falling like cliffside. </p><p>Cass whimpered. A thin nightgown was the only piece of clothing on her - she recognized it as one of Rapunzel’s. </p><p>
  <em> “Cassandra…” </em>
</p><p>Primal fear cut through her. She whipped her head around, hunting for the source. The spirit, the moonstone, Rapunzel-</p><p>
  <em> What… happened? </em>
</p><p>She caught her in the corner of the room, perched amidst the cobwebs. The spirit was less… tangible then she’d been, a definite flutter to her form. The blue mouth unfolded into a crooked smile. Cass shut her eyes tight, and swallowed. When she cracked them back open, the girl was gone.</p><p>“Cass!”</p><p>The door had swung open without her noticing. Rapunzel, brunette hair neatly cut to her shoulders, stood open-mouthed in the empty frame, a large basin of what looked like hot water resting on her hip. “Oh my gosh, you’re awake!”</p><p>She grunted and went to stand, covering herself with the sheet. The princess heaved the basin to the ground and rushed to her side. “Cass, <em> please, </em> lie back down! You… you’re very fragile right now.”</p><p>Suddenly embarrassed, Cass let Rapunzel help her back onto the bed, soft arms gently maneuvering her thin frame until she was lying down. As the sheets and blankets were reapplied, Cass found her question.</p><p>“Rapunzel…” she said in a small voice, “what’s… going on?”</p><p>Sheepishly releasing her grip on Cass’ shoulders, the princess sat back and bit her lip. The precarious reality of what had happened, what <em> must’ve </em> happened, to leave her safely recovering in Corona clicked violently into focus. “Uhm, how much do you remember?”</p><p>Bits and pieces flashed through her mind. The sword against Eugene’s throat. Rapunzel descending into the black stone. Their lips meeting in mid air-</p><p>“The moonstone- the sundrop…?” she croaked, hyper aware of the small crater above her breast. Rapunzel gave a sad smile.</p><p>“They reunited, Cass.”</p><p>The words sat in the air, heavy and final. The weight, the immensity of the stone, the power it provided was gone - and she felt so <em> weak </em> but also lighter, able to… breathe deeply for the first time in months.</p><p>“How long have I been here?”</p><p>“It took till the next morning to get back to Corona. And… since then it’s been five days.”</p><p>
  <em> Five days. </em>
</p><p>Nausea gripped her and Cass whimpered. Rapunzel continued cautiously, “…the moonstone was keeping you alive, you know that right? You weren’t eating, or drinking, or <em> sleeping, </em>and when they left our bodies… all of that caught up with you.”</p><p>She should be dead. The meaning rang clear through Rapunzel’s guarded words. She should’ve gone with the moonstone, her true destiny revealed. All she was ever meant to be, a vessel to safely reunite the two powers. Painful shudders ran through her and Cass found herself crying - no, sobbing like a child.</p><p>Rapunzel was right there, arms tightly wrapped around her quivering mess of a body. </p><p>“It’s okay,” she whispered, “it’s okay, Cass. You’re safe, you’re safe here with me.”</p><p><em>“How can you say that,” </em>she rasped and Rapunzel recoiled, “I was ready to- to <em>hurt you, </em>just to get the sundrop, I- I shouldn’t <em>be</em> here!”</p><p>She tried to stand, to pull away from the princess but a wave of dizziness smacked her from behind and sent her floating back into Rapunzel’s arms. Fat tears still dripped down the sides of her face, mocking her with how good it felt to be held. Weak, weak as always.</p><p>Rapunzel’s voice was tired, but strong. “Cass, I know you didn’t want to come back here. And, when you feel stronger, if you want to turn right around and never look back, you can. I won’t stop you.”</p><p>The thought of doing <em> anything </em>ever again made her feel incredibly nauseous. She swallowed and grunted in what she hoped was a non-confrontational tone.</p><p>“I brought these in to keep you clean, but I don’t have to do it. I’ll ask one of the nurses instead.”</p><p>As Rapunzel crossed the threshold of her room, the spirit’s voice bit at the back of her mind.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>A slow turn, and her sweet face was all Cass could see. So many mistakes.</p><p>“I’m- I’m sorry too, okay?”</p><p>The princess blinked and then nodded. Cass heaved up a breath from the pit in her stomach.</p><p>“Would you… stay a little while longer? I- I really don’t want to be alone right now.”</p><p>A small smile crossed Rapunzel’s face. </p><p>“Anything for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end :) </p><p>Juuuuust kidding - epilogue incoming. Maybe next week, maybe the week after but after that this little series will officially be at a close.</p><p>I know this fic really went full on into canon divergence! It's really hard to write self-contained season three and I wanted to give a real ending to this version of Raps and Cass. Hope that doesn't bother anyone too much and that you enjoyed this fic!</p><p>As always, thanks for reading. If you ever want to hit me up with questions or thoughts, you can find me at  ancientriverbed.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>